


In Your Arms

by morganrules



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe, BDSM, Collars, Gags, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sounding (mentioned), Subdrop, body worshipping, d/s dynamics, dom!stiles, pain play, sub!Scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-09 07:48:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganrules/pseuds/morganrules
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'With chaste heart, and pure eyes  I celebrate you, my beauty, restraining my blood so that the line surges and follows your contour, and you bed yourself in my verse, as in woodland, or wave-spume: earth’s perfume, sea’s music.’ </p><p>- Ode To A Naked Beauty - Pablo Neruda</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leventhian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leventhian/gifts).



> So, I promised a D/s for Leventhian and here I am to fill this last prompt <3 A couple of things about this fanfic before we get started: This is an AU, Stiles is 23, Scott is 21. You might find some behaviours quite ooc, but let me explain why. Not only this is an AU, both Stiles and Scott are already 'mature'. Stiles has a high position in his job, so you can expect him to talk more politely ( because it's part of his daily life, especially in his job). It might seem odd that Stiles does not act like a 16 years old anymore,but it's because he's a 23 years old C.E.O. Besides that, you 'll see the general 'goofness' and sarcasm that you're used to. 
> 
> If you're new to the concepts of this world, please make sure to give a read on my bdsm guide: 
> 
> http://vickykun.tumblr.com/post/41064727679/mini-illustraded-guide-to-bdsm-sterek-version

It was already late when Scott McCall returned home after a tiring day of work. As usual, the first thing he did was taking a long relaxing bath and then grabbing something to eat while he watched his favorite t.v series. It wasn’t something very common, but every now and then he would catch himself thinking about relationships. 

Not that he was desperate or something like that, but he had broken up with his last boyfriend a couple of months ago and soon he realized that his old feelings were coming alive again. Personally he was a very talkative boy, but when it came to meet possible new partners, everything seemed to go down the drain; his shyness would always show up in the most unfortunate moments. 

He did know what he liked and what he didn’t in terms of relationships, but no one seemed to share his preferences. Finding someone with the same kinks of his was hard in the real life and with time it has become something very frustrating. Not that his life or happiness actually depended on someone else, but he, as most people, wanted someone to call his own. 

And like this, all of sudden while he watched to the end of another episode of his favorite series, a different idea came across his mind: Online dating. It couldn’t be that bad, he’d heard some fantastic stories about soul mates meeting on the internet, so he had nothing to lose. Somehow, trying to find a partner online seemed a really nice idea. At least he could meet someone without actually meeting them in real life. If felt safer this way, but he was also very aware of some threats such as abusers or pedophiles lurking around. It would be a lucky or not so lucky shot, he guessed, but he had to try.

He lies comfortably in his bed, wearing nothing but grey boxers and warm socks. Once his notebook was connected, he quickly opened his favorite tabs; his email, his favorite porn website, his tumblr and google. He cracked his knuckles and sighed, typing something very specific. Thankfully, his internet was incredibly fast, so he had the results instantly pointing to the most varied websites for chatting, including Omegle. 

Scott narrowed his eyes trying to remember the name and then he realized that it was his favorite website when he was just a bored teenager years ago. ‘How Omegle still exists?’- he thought, clicking on the tab to see new features that he’d never seen before. This way everything had become easier. He just typed bdsm and patiently waited for some answer. 

It took a while until someone finally got to give the first move. Scott reminded of the rules of the website, so he waited for the stranger to start the conversation before typing anything.

**Stranger:** Hi :) How are you doing?

**You:** Hey \o/ I’m fine! Thanks for asking! 

**Stranger:** asl?

**You:** 21, male , USA. 

**Stranger:** Perfect. 23, male, also USA

**You:** Cool. So, what’s up?

**Stranger:** Nothing much. Just got back from work and now I’m chilling. 

**You:** Me 2

**Stranger:** So… Are you a dom, a sub or a switch?

**You:** Sub. Definitely a sub.

**Stranger:** Is this your first time roleplaying?

**You:** mmmm... Not exactly. I had some experiences in the past, you know, I was part of an online gaming community that battles mythical creatures.

**Stranger:** Cool, cool ‘cause I was also part of an online gaming community that battles mythical creatures!

**You:** Are you for real? Seriously, I don’t even know you but I love you already.  <3 

**Stranger:** Let’s see how much you are going to love me… So… What are your likes?

**You:** In what sense?

**Stranger:** Besides bdsm, what are your daily hobbies? I really don’t want to end this conversation that soon. You’re not going to disconnect already, right?

**You:** No. Of course not. Well, I like a lot of things. Hm… Bikes, meditation, hang out with some friends or something. You? 

**Stranger:** Besides working? Let me think… I like taking walks on the beach… Oh fuck, no ,sorry. I didn’t mean to sound like one of those guys from online dating chats. 

**You:** Haha, it’s okay. Go on, I’m really interested.

**Stranger:** Well, I also like hanging out with my friends, going to cafes and restaurants. Oh, also, I do love yoga.

**You:** Are you kidding? I love yoga too! Man, you’re literally perfect!

After almost fifteen minutes of random questions about the most varied subjects to get to know each other better, the stranger finally starts the real conversation about their interests. It hasn’t been long, but they already were calling each other by their nicknames. Scott was sub!wolf and the stranger was just Monsieur Charmant.

**_Monsieur Charmant:_** So, can we start again? What are your likes in Bdsm, D/s senses? What turns you on?

**Sub!wolf:** Oh, I have a few fantasies of mine, sir.

**_Monsieur Charmant:_** Tell me all of them :)

**Sub!wolf:** Well, I’m turned on by a lot of things, especially by pain, but that depends on my mood. I’m very appealed of trying different things every day. Also, I love taking shower together. It’s like, my favorite foreplay.

**_Monsieur Charmant:_** Great ‘cause I love it too, but now we’re talking about you, right? Tell me more. :)

**Sub!wolf:** I’m also very enthusiastic about whips. Spanking is awesome; Cuffs and collars are A+ and hair pulling is the actual best.

**_Monsieur Charmant:_** Good to know. And your turn offs are…?

**Sub!wolf:** Paddles. I really prefer hands, ‘cause paddles seriously freak me out. Also, choking, I really don’t like that. Seriously. Keep your hands out of my neck. But if we’re talking about another kind of choking… Then that’s my favorite thing ever. ;) 

**_Monsieur Charmant:_** Hm…Naughty, huh? I know exactly what kind of choking you’re talking about. ;) Good to know, also, I would never choke anyone. It’s really not something I’m appealed to.

**Sub!wolf:** Now I’m curious about you, sir. When did you discover that you were a dom?

**_Monsieur Charmant:_** Ages ago. I was only sixteen years old when I had my ‘first’with experience with a significant other who was also sixteen at the time, but this is a story I would like to tell you later. All you need to know now is that I’ve been living this life for at least seven years.

**Sub!wolf:** Seven years? You kidding right? I’m aware that some doms are used to brag and lie about their years of experiences on chats like this.

**_Monsieur Charmant:_** Oh my god,no. I would be lying if I told you that this is not true. You’re mistaken if you think that seven years are too much. I may be quite experienced, but I’m definitely not an expert or something like that. I’m still learning different things every single day.

**Sub!wolf:** I’m sorry if I offended you, sir. :(

**_Monsieur Charmant:_** Don’t worry. :) You’re more than right to call it out. Not everything everyone says on the internet is true, especially when there’s anonymity involved, but I want you to know that I’m not lying and I really don’t intend to. 

**Sub!wolf:** And once again I’m sabotaging my chances of meeting someone else. :( *blushes* I’m sorry, sir. 

**_Monsieur Charmant:_** You really don’t need to ask apologies and just so you know, I’m not feeling brushed off at all. But yeah, moving on, I’ve been doing what I like for a long time.

**Sub!wolf:** That’s so cool! I’m feeling like you’re Christian Grey or some shit like that.

**_Monsieur Charmant:_** Hell no! Please tell me you didn’t read that fucking book.

**Sub!wolf:** No,of course not. :) Just kidding, but I’m really impressed by your experience. Tell me more, sir!

**_Monsieur Charmant:_** Well, if we’re really going to roleplay, there’s a couple of things you should know about me. First, I have a little system of my own. Consent and the sub’s comfort are my priority as a Dom, so I like to use a stoplight system: Green, Yellow and Red besides the safe word, is that all right?

**Sub!wolf:** Awesome! Sounds really great, sir charming s2

_**Monsieur Charmant:**_ Oh my god. You speak French too? 

**Sub!wolf:** Oui, monsieur. _Je te désire_ ;)

**_Monsieur Charmant:_** Oh god, you’re literally perfect! Marry me?

**Sub!wolf:** Haha omg sir… *blushes*

**_Monsieur Charmant:_** Well, fuck. I need to take care of something in my work now,but I don’t wanna lose you. Do you have a skype or something like that? 

**Sub!wolf:** Aw D: I have an email, wolvesinbeaconhills@yahoo.com . My Skype is also wolves.inbeaconhills.

**_Monsieur Charmant:_** No way! Are you from Beacon Hills? I’m from Beacon Hills too!

**Sub!wolf:** Omg this is perfect. S2

**_Monsieur Charmant:_** My email is gentlehands@gmail.com . Skype is monsieur.charmant. Are you prepared to share photos or show yourself via webcam?

**Sub!wolf:** Hell yeah. Anytime, sir. It's not like I’m the shy type. ;)

**_Monsieur Charmant:_** Awesome. I have to go now, but you’re great and I would love to talk some more. Call me on skype whenever you want, all right?

**Sub!wolf:** All right,sir! Thank you for the talk! Good night. :)

**_Monsieur Charmant:_** Good night wolfie. :)

**To be continued…**


	2. Roleplaying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skyping at midnight sounds fun.

**April, 27 th – 7:00 am**

It’s early in the morning when Stiles Stilinski works on his new Project at the office. Some might think that he’s far too young to own a business, but the boy was kind of a prodigy.  
Son of one of the most successful architects of California, his leadership started from an early age and in the end he had chosen to follow a different area: advertising. It’s not a surprise that he succeeded in the business for now with only 23 years old he’s the owner of a successful advertising agency. It wasn’t one of the biggest in his country, but at least from Beacon Hills.

He doesn’t need to wake up early to work and according to some of his clients he even shouldn’t, but he’s really averse of the idea of being the ‘special one’ in his agency. Stiles acknowledges his place very well, but John, his father, has been teaching him how a real boss should act; not humiliating the employee, but helping them to achieve their goals and motivating them to not keep stagnant in their positions. But nothing is perfect; far from perfect actually and it’s okay like this. 

One of the biggest problems about him is being an asshole sometimes, especially with his suppliers. He’s still working on his temper though, trying to improve himself everyday. Usually his friends were the firsts to say when he was acting like a douche when he would always try and refrain. Not that he was stressed all the time, but the sarcasm and snarky wouldn’t leave him alone. 

The real deal is that he’s been missing another person by his side. He had only two subs in his life and both were his first girlfriend and boyfriend. He dated Lydia Martin for two years during their adolescence and she was the one who introduced him to the world of dominance and submission. Needless to say he completely fell in love with the lifestyle with the girl, but it didn’t last because the interests started to change. They were childhood best friends after all, somehow they’ve grown apart, but now they are still best friends.

His first boyfriend and experience with a boy happened when he turned 18. He’d met Isaac in The Jungle club. Conversation goes, conversation comes, and the two found out that both had the same tastes in matters of kink. They started dating a week after the first meeting, but it only lasted for five months.

Isaac had to move out with his father to New Work and Stiles was not ready yet for a long distance relationship, but now after spo many years the tables have finally turned. He’s more than prepared to meet another people and if he falls in love, then great, so be it. 

Sometimes he would feel quite deluded because he barely met Scott, but something in his guts says that the other man will the perfect choice. Maybe it was his heart too, but he was more than willing to give in. He just hopes Scott is real and not just some hacker wanting his accounts. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deaton opens the store a little earlier on that Friday with the help of his Scott. Even though it was only seven in the morning, there were clients outside, waiting for the opening of the floriculture. Scott works as a florist in the morning and his night is dedicated to the college, where he studies Architeture. Flowers were not directly involved with the area, but cutting the stems and taking care of the plants helped him to focus and relax before the everyday subjects in the university. 

He’s definitely not like Stiles though. He doesn’t gain much in his work, but it’s enough to pay the rent and his food, since he lives alone in a small apartment near the center. Even with his small paycheck, he would always figure out some way of sending money to his mother, who’s been working as a nurse during the day and in the trusteeship of a foster house for kids during the night. Since the Foster Home it’s a non-governmental institution, she has to count the money every month to help, for everything she receives working at an hospital goes to the foundation. 

She would always complain and say that her son shouldn’t be helping her since he has his own bills to pay, but in the end, Scott insisted so much that she would have no option but take it. 

“Hey, what’s up with that little smile? Something special or someone?”- Deaton smiles, shaking his head while he cleans the balcony.

“I don’t know… Maybe?”- Scott blushes, fixing his attention in a beautiful bonsai. 

“Whatever it is, I’m glad to see you smiling again. Not that you don’t smile every time.- Deaton blinks-“But you’ve been looking down lately.

“Oh, just exams and projects. The courses are literally kicking my ass, also, I’m trying to help my mom in the Foster House during the weekends. It has been pretty hardcore… But I’m okay now.”- He smiles, trimming one small brunch very carefully.

He couldn’t wait until the night to give a call to his Dom, and the more he waits, the more time passes slowly. It’s already too dark when he helps his boss to close the shop. Just another productive day for them and in his case, a night dedicated to his rest. 

Even though Stiles didn’t inform him exactly when he would be online, Scott gives a try around midnight and it’s a surprise to find his Dom online. What a lucky shot! He thinks about dressing something nice, but in the end he decides to stay the same way he always do when he’s surfing online; shirtless, wearing nothing but his favorite blue boxers.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Stiles is arriving home when Scott gives the first call. He barely takes his suit off when he sits almost Immediately in front of his notebook to start typing:

‘Hey dude! What’s up?’

‘Hi sir! Uh, nothing much. I’ve been waiting for you :)’

‘Really? Wow that’s just… Okay… Here’s the thing. We’re going to turn the webcams on, but both of us can only show part of our torsos, is that okay?’

Scott narrows his eyes a little suspicious, but he ends up agreeing anyways. Maybe his Dom was shy to show his face yet.

‘Okay sir… Any special reason for this?’’

‘ Not gonna lie dude, I kind of like the mystery better. Like, If I fall in love with you one day, I want it to happen because of your personality and not by the way you look. Besides, it only makes our first real date ten times better! Imagine when we see each other for real? Sounds great, huh? So… Deal?’

‘Aw that’s cool. I’m in, sir. Going to turn the camera on, wait a sec.”

Scott clicks and opens his webcam at the same time of his Dom. Almost instantly, a smile drawns in his lips and he starts typing excited as he sees the other man taking his suit off.

‘Nice suit,sir :)’

‘Omfg is that you?’ Like, really you or just a print?’

‘It’s me sir :)’ – Scott moves from side to side and waves a quick ‘hi’ indicating that he’s real. 

‘Fuck. I was so not prepared for this. Wow… I mean… Okay… I thought you would be dressed, but you know what? I think I’ll just shut up and stare for a while.’

‘Thank you sir. Btw, something totally unrelated. I forgot to mention that I really despise humiliation. Really.’

‘Oh really? Well, good to know. :) So… Should we start or you wanna talk about your day?’

‘Can we talk about our days later,sir? Due all respect, I’ve been waiting for this way too long.’

‘Hm… Feisty huh? All right then…’- Stiles cracks his joints and pulls a thinking gaze.-‘Strip down. All of it. 

‘Yes sir. Thank you for letting me undress myself.’- Scott answers back, closing the webcam for a while to take his boxers off and then uncovering it to present himself.

‘Hm… Do you have any pegs or clamps around?’

‘I have some pegs. Brb sir ’- Once again Scott leaves to grab some pegs, returning to the notebook right after. 

‘Put those on your nipples.’-Stiles waits patiently, resting his chin on his hand. The things he could do with his sub… He just grins over the possibilities.

Scott closes his eyes, enjoying the pain of the pegs pressing against his nipples. It wasn’t the first time he did it, but every single time he felt something different; but mostly little shock waves running through his whole body.

‘It feels so good sir…’- Scott whispers , keeping his eyes shut.

‘Figures.- His Dom gives a small smile-‘Hands on your cock. Make yourself hard for me.’

‘Yes sir, thank you for letting me stroke myself and make my cock hard.’- Scott is really enjoying himself this far. He still doesn’t know why, but Stiles soothing voice makes him feel hot; burning like fire. 

Softly panting, Scott turns the camera down in a way that shows both his washboard belly and his thighs. He starts to stroke himself slowly, listening to every order Stiles gives. Surprisingly, the pain in his nipples increased his arousal even more.

Stiles stands still in his chair, observing everything with a very amused expression, giving orders from time to time. ‘Slow. I said slow. That’s right. Tease the head with your fingers. Yeah, like that.’ – Even though he sounds a little distracted, he’s actually pretty into the scene, very focused.

With all the arousal, Scott could already feel well-known burning sensation starting to itch inside of his cock and he feels like he’s about to release it all, but suddenly a voice orders:

‘Stop. Hands off your dick now.’- Stiles orders, even more amused when he listens to Scott desperate pants.

‘Oh my god....’- He sighs. Scott though that he would hate stopping the strokes in the middle of the act, but it actually felt pretty good. He felt like he could hit the edge, but after he left his dick behind, all the heat retreated.

‘Hands on your cock again. Stroke fast. I want it very fast now. Let me see your pretty little cock working.’- Stiles orders with a smile.

Scott gladly obeys the order, starting to stroke himself even faster and harder. There’s something different now. Since the last stop, his cock felt even more sensitive than before.

He’s aware that he’s not going to last longer. For the second time, he feels his cock itching, begging for release, there’s already some pre-cum at the very tip of the head ,but then, suddenly.

‘Stop.’- Stiles orders for the second time. By the rushed breath of his sub, he knew he had led him to the very edge of the coming state.

‘Sir, please, please let me cum!’- Scott begs between the gasps; the arousing almost unbearable. 

‘Funny how I don’t remember saying that you could beg for coming yet.’- Stiles informs, yet his voice sounds the same; soothing but firm.

‘Unmf…I’m sorry for begging to come sir.’- Scott whispers, keeping his eyes closed and lips bitten to avoid coming without a demand.

‘Since you begged when I didn’t allow you to, you can’t come tonight. Actually you can't come unless I tell you so, is that all right?’- Smiling triumphant, Stiles warns.

‘Yes sir, sorry for begging without your permission. Thank you for letting me make myself hard and present myself.’- Scott replies, keeping his head down, trying to refrain his come.

‘You are so great… Such a good boy don’t you? I think I’ll call you kitten. Do you like that?’

‘Oh yeah sir, I like it a lot. Thanks for giving me a nickname.’- Scott appreciates with a small smile drawn in his lips. Begging without an order so worth it. He could feel his arousal slowing down under his Dom’s voice and it felt amazing.

After the first session, many more happened and it felt so natural and so right, that they kept the role plays for exactly fours months. Needless to say, they already knew each other’s real names and couldn’t wait to have a first meeting. Firstly, it’s just online and they still don’t see each other’s faces, but they’ve been dating since their first role play , so some time they would have to meet each other in real life and that’s exactly what both were looking forward too. 

**To be continued…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe Be patient guys, we're going to start the 'real deal ' on the next chapter <3


	3. Under his touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good boys deserve some spanking too.

Scott has never been as anxious as he is today. Since it’s a Friday, he has a day off from work, which means a lot of free time in his hands. Besides, today he’s going to meet his dom for the first time and there are so many things passing by his mind at the moment that he couldn’t even stay focused in one task. He scopes the closet, searching for his red hood jacket and his favorite pair of blue jeans.

It's not like he wants to make Stiles fall in love with his appearance or anything like that, but they have combined to use specific clothes to grab each other’s attention and recognize themselves in public. When he finds his outfit, he lays them above his bed and rushes to take a nice bath. He still had one hour until their meeting, but he wanted to help his mother in the Foster house before. 

Once he’s ready, he checks himself in the mirror, take a quick breakfast and leaves, climbing his bike to follow the path to the Foster House. As soon as he arrives, all the kids run towards his direction, all excited, dressing beautiful smile upon their little faces.

“Hi uncle Scott!!”- They greet in unison, fighting for the elder’s attention.

“Hey kids, what’s up?”- Scott smiles, trying to take a few steps forward, even though there were kids holding his legs and climbing his arms. He barely makes it to the sofa, where he throws his bag on before trying to take a sit. 

“Uncle Scott, can you tell us the second part of that story? Pleaaase?”- One of the kids requests with gleaming eyes.

“Oh, the Little Red one?”- Scott smiles, taking a book from his bag. Under happy nods and cheers from the kids, he finally starts to read.

Thankfully, the kids have their daily sleepy time, so this way, Scott could go to his date without the kids begging him to stay. Not that he doesn’t like to spend time with all of them, but today is a special date and nothing sound as bad as getting late for his first meeting with Stiles.

He checks his watch, seeing that he’s already five minutes late, but he’s sure that his boyfriend will not complain about five minutes. He has been waiting for months; a couple of minutes wouldn’t be so bad. So he climbs his bike and run to the local café next to the center.

When he arrives, the first thing he does is look for his companion. He enters the shop and look from table to table until he spots a very handsome young man sitting comfortably in his chair, rocking a very well-tailored black suit and tie. 

Scott feels breathless for a couple of seconds. Not even in his wildest dreams he would imagine that Stiles looked like this. Maybe it wasn’t him at all, but he had to give a try. Reuniting all his courage, he gives some steps forward quite unsure of how to present himself properly.

At the moment the other man lays his eyes on Scott, his whole face lits up and a joyful smile is drawn upon his lips. When he lifts up from his chair; with a hand covering his mouth and the other combing his hair back, there’s no doubt of who he is. Scott could even feel his legs slowly turning into jelly. 

With a big smile upon his face, he walks quickly towards the other man, not caring about the other costumers when he practically throws himself into Stiles arms, hugging him as tightly as he could.

“Oh my god…”- Scott whispers, softly retreating to his first position.

Stiles just grins, promptly offering a chair to Scott. Neither of them know where they should start, for they are far amused with each other’s presence. After a very awkward moment of silence, the well-dressed man decides to break the ice.

“You are… Wow… I mean… You’re exactly what I’ve imagined and even more.”-Stiles starts, resting his arms on the table.

“And you look younger.”- Scott blurts out of nowhere, flushing his cheeks red.-“I mean, no offense.”

“None taken.”- His boyfriend smiles amused.-“Do you want anything? A Coffee, tea?”

“Tea is great, yeah.”- Scott agrees, waiting for Stiles make the order for a waitress.

“Erm… Two strawberry teas, please? Also, it would be awesome if you could bring some of those butter cookies.”- Stiles orders, blinking to the waitress who just giggles and take notes. 

“You know what? I can’t believe that you’re actually here. This is so cool.”- Scott confesses, still quite shocked.

“Really? I thought that was my line.”- Stiles just smiles, holding his boyfriend hand between his as he gently caresses it before pressing a very soft kiss over it.

“Are you sure you’re not Christian Grey or something like that?”- Scott mocks, knowing that Stiles hated the character with his guts.

“Oh my god, no. Definitely not. Nope.”-Stiles laughs, still caressing Scott’s hand very fondly.

“But seriously now… Can you imagine that we’ve been together for exactly four months?”- Scott has a silly smile. He felt just like a boy with his first crush. 

Stiles just nods sitting closer to Scott. Gently he lifts his boyfriend’s chin, playing with it, leaning forward to press a kiss over his soft lips. The kiss is gentle and yet, intense in every little touch. Both could feel waves of shock running through their whole bodies; it’s by far the best kiss they’ve ever had. 

Sadly the kiss doesn't last longer, since they pull apart immediately as soon as the waitress returns with the orders. The blond girl giggles even more; cheeks rosy as peaches. She just leaves the orders on the table and returns to her spot as quickly as she could.

They share a laugh together before taking their teas while Stiles grabs a paper and a pen from his suitcase, depositing it on the table.

“Well, here’s our contract”- Stiles starts carefully.-“It’s not complicated or anything like that. We know that you’ve already signed it online, but I’ve brought this for a quick check on the rules, all right? Also, I’ve brought some new questions.”

“Sure. Shoot me.”- Scott offers, taking a quick sip in his tea.

“Hm… Okay.”- Stiles looks from side to side to make sure that there was no one listening and gladly their table was far away from the other clients. –“Green, yellow and red is still all right?”

“Definitely.”- Scott nods, biting one of his cookies.

“Right. We’ve talked about some things at skype, regarding my methods. Are you okay with chores? ‘Cause I’ll probably pass specific chores for you every day. You know I’m a level five, so that means that I only play when I’m in the mood.”

“Agreed.”- Scott nods once more, encouraging his boyfriend to go on.

“In public places I’m just Stiles. But what I'm called in our love nest?”- Stiles bites his lips, checking the last item.

“My sir.”- He smiles proudly. Just the thought of calling Stiles his sir is already very arousing for him

“And you’re my kitten… Oh fuck.”- Stiles curses as his Blackberry's alarm rings.”- Need to go back to work now. I’m really sorry.”

“It’s okay. I have to go back and help my mom in the Foster Home again, so… Yeah.”

"Yeah... All right then. Can you meet me in my house? Here’s a copy of my key.”- Stiles notifies, giving a small silver key to the other man as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

“What? Are you serious? A key already?”- Scott doesn’t know if he should be proud or scared, but either way it was a sign of trust.

“I trust you enough for that. Happy 4th month.”- Stiles smiles, pulling Scott for another loving kiss.

Stiles lips are soft yet very intense. It’s hard to pull apart, but they have to. Scott is seriously scratching their first kiss and placing this one on the list of the best kiss ever.

“Wow.”- Scott gasps. It was definitely a great kiss.

“Glad to know you liked. It won’t be that easy next time.”- Stiles blinks, gathering his papers and fixing his tie.-“Here’s the address of my house. I’ll be back around nine.”

“See you tonight.”- Scott smiles, already calling the waitress.

They share the bill, one last tight hug and follow to different directions; Stiles to his Company, Scott to the Foster home. During all the way, Scott has a huge smile in his face, clearly excited for his first scene. He doesn’t know what he should wear though, so he prepared a small back with basic things like, toothbrush, a pair of boxers, pajamas and some clothes.

Later scott finally follows to Stiles place, quite confused about the neighborhood and afraid of being in the wrong place. He sees a medium light blue house and carefully grabs key, forcing it in the lock; it opens instantly, so now he’s sure he’s in the right place.

The first thing he does is gasp in awe with the interior design. Not only the outside was beautiful, but the interior looked very modern and cool. All the furniture have a clean and fresh look. It’s great actually, ‘cause it only proves Stiles' good taste. Next to the living room, there are huge picture frames with classic heroes’ movies prints; from Batman to Wolverine.

“Phew.”- Scott whistled, dropping his bag on the couch. There’s a little note for him at the dinner table.

_‘Hey Scott! If you’re reading this note, then you made it my house. Kudos! I’ve made lasagna for you. It’s in the oven. Take a nice bath and make yourself comfortable. I’ll be back around nine as I said before.’_

_Ass: Sir_

Smiling, Scott folds the letter again, depositing it at the same spot before heading to the kitchen, thinking about what he should do first. In the end, he decides to take a nice bath first and have his dinner while he watches some of his favorite series. Stiles has literally more than 400 channels in his cable, so Scott has a lot of options in his hands. 

Around 8:30p.m he checks the T.V’s watch and starts to think about a proper way to present himself to Stiles. Since it’s going to be his first real life scene with Stiles there are million thoughts in his mind. He knows the basics though, what Stiles likes and what he doesn’t during the scene, thanks to all the previous roleplaying. 

He rushes himself to prepare everything just in time to Stiles’ arrival. It's nine o’clock sharp when Stiles arrives. He enters the house with a very tired expression, but with a beautiful smile in his lips as he looses his tie and takes his suit off.

In the moment he sees Scott comfortably sitting on the carpet of the living room, his smile gets even bigger. Scott is completely naked, wearing nothing but pegs in his nipples and a cute welcoming smile upon his lips. 

He has been standing like this for at least ten minutes, patiently waiting for the other man. With a smile, Scott promptly stand on his knees; head up, looking straight to his sir’s eyes. 

“Oh well, hello there. Already prepared for me? That’s what I’m talking about.”- Stiles smiles, bending to caress Scott’s hair.

“Good night, sir.”- Scott greets, crawling catlike to his sir, helping him to take off his shoes. 

“Wait a second. Why are you kneeling?”- Even though Stiles was loving it, he’s worried about his sub’s well-being.

“I’m kneeling because I want to.”- Scott smiles, looking into Stiles eyes. 

“Good boy.”- Stiles pats his hair again before heading to the kitchen, being followed by a crawling Scott.

Stiles grabs a plate of lasagna, some soda, prepares some smile fries and follows back to the living room, sitting on the couch while Scott still remains kneeling by his sir’s bare feet.

“How was your day, sir?”- Scott questions, laying his head on his Dom’s thigh.

“Same as everyday actually. A lot of things to do and stuff. What about yours?”- Stiles replies, taking a bite in his lasagna.

“Awesome this far.”- Scott confesses blushing. 

“Hm… Are you hungry?”- Stiles inquires, offering him a little smile fry.

“I’ve had my dinner one hour ago sir. Not too hungry, but those fries smell nice.”

“Open up.”- Stiles orders gently, putting a fry into Scott’s mouth. It’s warm, but not steaming hot. 

After dinner, Stiles does the dishes, rolls up his sleeves to his elbows and calls his boyfriend to the couch. Smiling, Scott crawls gracefully to the couch, more than ready to have some fun. Both of them are really looking forward their first scene. There's a mix of excitement and qualm all in once that's completely overwhelming. 

“Come here, kitten. On my lap now.”-Stiles orders, lifting his sub up.

Once Scott is comfortable on his sir’s lap he tries to lean for a kiss, but a gentle finger hushes his mouth.-“Hm?”- Scott hums quite confused."

“Uh-uh. You know you have to earn it.”- Smiling, Stiles softly nibs his sub’s lobe, making him shiver in excitement. – “Hands to the front.”

Without questioning, Scott promptly shows his hands, panting in anticipation; his heart beating slightly faster, but fearless he never stops staring into his sir’s eyes. Stiles grabs a pair of leather handcuffs, soon cuffing Scott gently even though the cuffs are quite tight. He shakes Scott’s pulses, making sure that they are properly tied and admires his new piece. Safety always comes in the first place. 

“Green…”- Scott pants with a shy smile as soon as he sees a sign from his sir. 

“You have some amazing abs…”- Stiles whispers as his fingers traced down the other man’s washboard. 

“Thank you sir…”- Scott whispers back, softly blushing with the praise. 

“Now turn your back to me so I can spank that cute little ass of yours.”- Stiles orders. 

Obedient as always, Scott turns his back to Stiles, lying comfortably on his lap; his ass fully exposed and vulnerable to his sir; all the antecipation literally making his chest go up and down. 

“Thank you for letting me present myself to you, sir. I’m all yours.”- Scott huffs, keeping his head down.

“Yes you are.”- Stiles smiles proudly.-“Are you a good boy or a bad boy?”

“I’m a good boy sir, but good boys deserve some spanking too.”- Of course he wants the spanking more than anything by now. 

“Hm… I was thinking about making you count the spanks, but I’ve changed my mind. What do you say when your sir makes you feel good?”- Stiles inquires, gently teasing his sub’s spine.

“Thank you sir… Haha… Oh god…”- Scott laughs when he feels his sir’s teeth pressing against his neck.

-CLAP- The first slap comes all of sudden, gentle but very firm. Immediately Scott closes his eyes, feeling the rush of blood passing through his veins; he couldn’t be more excited for this.

“Thank you sir.”- He pants, keeping his eyes shut, just waiting for more and more.

-CLAP... CLAP... CLAP...- three more slaps are stricken on his ass and all he could do is hiss in pleasure, saying thank you for three times. The only sound filling the room is the sound of Scott short pants and Stiles' hand striking against his smooth skin

“Hm…Thank you sir… Hm…Thank you sir…Oh god…Thank you sir…”- He moans as his whole body reacts to the spanking. 

After every slap, Stiles would give the area a soft rub before moving on. Scott is already getting hard, which is something he knows he shouldn’t do yet, but it’s difficult to control.

“I don’t remember saying that you could get a hard on yet.”- Stiles stops the spanking instantly. Since his sub liked the punishment, no punishiment would be his worse chastisement. 

“I’m sorry sir. I’m really sorry I got a hard on without your permission.”- Deep inside Scott knows that he still needs to work this out. 

“Okay then. This is for the inappropriate hard on.”- Stiles warns, slapping his sub’s crotch; gently enough to not hurt, but hard enough to keep a tingling sensation for a couple of seconds.

“Oh fuck…Thank you sir…”-Scott swears between the pants. He never thought that a slap right there could feel so good. 

With time the spanking starts all over again and Stiles couldn’t be more delighted with his Scott’s responses. The whimpers through his lower lips, the slight trembles of his body and the way his skin reddens with every slap, becoming crimson with shades of purples and blues. His nipples are beyond hard between the pegs and his voice becomes even more erratic, whispering and begging for more. Always for more.

Suddenly Stiles giggles, amused with the whole thing, especially whe he feels his knees getting soaked in the area where Scott’s dick lies comfortably. –“ I know it’s hard to control it, but you’ll get better with time. I’ll show you how. Do you want me to...?”

“Uh, I would love that sir…Unf… Thank you sir…”- Scott moans, feeling the last spank against his sore ass.

“Good boy…”- Stiles praised once more, peppering soft kisses all over his sub’s red ass. He could literally spend hours and hours worshipping it. –“You’re doing so well for your first session… You’re perfect for me…Perfect…”- He helps Scott to stand up to get rid of the cuffs.

“Thank you for the spanking sir... Can I…?”-Scott requests, leaning forward with a very satisfied smile upon his face.

“Of course. You’ve been a good boy to me, so you can have your treat now.”- Stiles smiles back, capturing Scott’s mouth for another passionate kiss. Their lips glide over each other smoothly, gently, and yet there’s a lot of passion in each movement; full of desire and love. Stiles would never get tired of his boyfriend’s smooth lips against his on. 

“Thank you sir…”-Scott whispers, gently pulling apart to rest his sweat forehead on his sir’s one.

“Should we go on? Want some more?”- Stiles wanted to make sure that his boyfriend was still fine to go on. 

“Oh yeah, please sir. I’m okay.”- He couldn’t wait for more. Everything was happening according to his fantasies. 

“We’re going to take it easy, all right? It’s just your first session.”- Stiles tries, pressing his lips against Scott’s neck. 

Scott just nods in agreement, getting up from his sir’s laps to let him get up and take a break. Smiling gently, Stiles whispers a quick ‘I’ll be right back’ to his sub, before heading to the kitchen; When he returns, he has a bucket in his hands. Needless to say, Scott feels his body shaking in anticipation. When Stiles returns to his spot, Scott also returns to the same place, sitting on his sir’s lap, now with his arms free from the cuffs. 

Stiles takes his time to caress his boyfriend’s chest carefully, trying to be as gentle as he could to take the pegs off. For obvious reasons, he teases it for a while, making Scott gasp shortly with each movement since his nipples are more than sensitive now.

“Hmm… Feels good sir…”- Scott pants keeping his eyes closed. 

“I know...”- Stiles gives a little smirk.”- “Don’t move. Keep your hands at your side and your eyes closed.”- He says as he takes his own tie off to use it as a blindfold around Scott’s face.

Now Scott is completely unaware of what’s going to happen next and he couldn’t feel happier since that’s exactly what he wants. He could hear a funny noise coming from his sir’s side which made him very curious.

“What’s that, sir?”- He asks curious, biting his lips in excitement.

“Oh… This?”- Stiles says, quickly pressing an ice cube against his sub’s swollen nipple.

“Fuck!”- Is the first thing that comes to Scott’s mind.-“Green, definitely green.”- He decides. Ice cubes are definitely huge turn ons for him. 

That’s all Stiles needs to hear to go on with his teasing. Carefully he rubs the small cube around Scott’s sensitive nipples, amused with the small whimpers coming from his boyfriend’s lips.

“Look how hard you’re nipples are, kitten.”- He whispers in delight.

Scott couldn’t even describe what he’s feeling at the moment. His mind goes into a blur, emerged into pure bliss. He feels his cock getting hard again, but this time his sir only laughs and keeps going. For a moment the teasing stops, but then, Stiles grabs a nice amount of ice cubes in his hands, pressing it right in Scott’s crotch.

“Oh fuck… Fuck…”- Scott gapes unable to say anything besides swears. He knows that he wouldn’t be able to hold back any longer.

“If you could see how good you look right now… Damn…”- Stiles confesses in awe. There’s nothing more arousing for him than having such a handsome man at his mercy. 

“Sir please, please…”- Scott is more than ready to start begging for release.

“Uh… Already, kitten? Well, since you’ve been a good boy this far… You can beg to come now.”- Stiles decides, smiling triumphant. 

“Please sir, please let me come!”-Scott begs, desperate for release. As soon as he hears the three special words ‘Cum for me.’, he’s unable to hold back.

That was by far the most intense orgasm he’s ever had in his whole life. His juices are dripping down his abs as his hearts beats fast in pure bliss. Stiles just keeps smiling as he traces his fingers down the seed before pressing them between Scott’s lips, letting his sub taste himself. 

“You’re literally the best sub and best boyfriend I could ask for... You’re perfect… Just perfect.”- Stiles praises him, pressing loving kisses all over his body. 

Scott has to admit that hearing all those beautiful words after such an intense scene actually feels really great and makes him feel wanted and desired; loved above all. All he can do now is rest his head on Stiles’ shoulder and relax while his sir takes care of his bruises with some baby ointment. His body is far too tired, but the silly smile upon his lips says it all.

**To be continued…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha :) Here's the first scene and I'm sure it was unforgettable for both parts! There's more to come, but not only scenes <3 See you guys on the next chapter!


	4. Good Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's nothing better than waking up next to the person you love the most.

The first rays of light are just coming through the windows in the next morning when Stiles wakes up. Smiling, he just stands still, resting his face on his hand, mesmerized by Scott’s peacefulness while asleep. Even the simple thought of having such an amazing man by his side makes his whole body shiver. He can’t help but press a gentle kiss on Scott’s scalps; very soft and yet it’s enough to make his sub wake up with the sudden touch. No words come out of his mouth in the first moment; just a low growl as he stretches himself. 

Stiles has everything settled for some morning fun; a rope, lube and condoms scattered on the bed. It doesn’t take much until Scott finally starts to move his body. His ass is still sore from the last session, but it’ doesn’t hurt as much as before. Of course he can’t help a hiss when he feels Stiles teeth pressing against his bum as it leaves a strong tingling sensation behind, but it feels so good that he can’t even complain. 

“Hhm… Morning…”-Stiles mutters, giving small love bites over his sub’s smooth skin. He would always take his time to explore his ‘wonderland’.

Scott hides his face, laughing muffled when he feels Stiles fingers tracing down his spine and tickling his sides. Everything happens so fast that he couldn’t even think about it. Easily, Stiles turns him to the front and places himself between his legs. 

“Good morning sir.”- Scott bites his lips in anticipation.-“ By the way, my ass is totally trashed.”

“Oh really?”-Stiles grins satisfied. He couldn't let the sarcastic tone out.-“And how does it feels?”- He inquires, pressing a soft kiss on Scott’s collarbone.

“Amazing sir... Really amazing.”-He confesses with a shy smile.

Stiles doesn’t answer right away. Instead, he just grabs his black rope, kneeling to grab Scott pulses. There are so many possibilities that he doesn’t even know where he should start. 

He decides to tie the knot first, restraining his sub’s pulses to the bedpost. This way he could have some morning fun with him. Even though Scott doesn’t resist, his chest goes up and down in excitement. He has been looking forward some sexy times with his sir for a long time, but nothing prepared him for what is about to happen.

"Can I?"- Stiles makes sure to ask if Scott was okay with being tied up this early.

Scott swallows and gives a shy smile as he spreads his legs to adjust his sir between them.- "Yes, of course sir. Definitely green."

“There’s a thing you should know about me, kitten…”- Stiles says as his hand tightens in Scott's hair and he pulls his boyfriend'’s head up. 

No words are said anymore. Stiles uses one hand to stroke his boyfriend’s cock and another to pull his hair. It doesn’t take much until Scott get a hard on and when his sub is nice enough, Stiles covers his cock with a condom, gently massaging it with the addition of some lube.

“S-Sir?”- Scott questions quite confused. He was expecting to be fucked and not the other way around.

“Here’s the plot twist, kitten. I top… From the bottom.”-Stiles laughs in amusement when he Scott gapes in shock.

That was totally unexpected, but Scott couldn’t complain about it. He’s more than thrilled for being able to make love with his sir in a way that he’d never expected. It’s a surprise; an amazing surprise to say the least.

Still smiling, Stiles presses a soft kiss on the head of Scott’s cock before placing himself over it. He has no hurry to go down; He takes all the time he needs to slowly guide Scott’s cock inside. Once he’s ready, he sinks down on it with a whimper, feeling the cock stretch him in all directions, but it takes time until he gets used with the sensation. Not that Scott is huge or anything like that, but he’s quite thick, so it takes time until Stiles could finally move all the way downwards. 

Softly panting, Stiles looks deep into Scott’s eyes as his face shows the obvious signs of the pleasure. He uses his hips in a gliding motion to fuck his sub in a steady, sensual rhythm, as his eyes close and his lips part in shy moans. The pants coming from Scott’s lips are gradually becoming louder as he pants and gasps for air. Stiles could feel his sub’s body tense under his when he quickens the pace of the ride.

“Hmm… Sir… Oh god…”- Scott moans, biting his lips to muffle his own sound. His whole vision is a blank; he could even feel his eyes rolling to the back; Stiles’ insides feeling tight and hot around him. He knows he wouldn’t last longer.

“Fuck…You feel so good…”- Is Stiles turn to moan and bite his lips as he moved back and forth, riding as hard as he could. He supports his hands on Scott’s chest to keep the same pace, so hard that his nails are almost digging his skin. 

Scott is almost losing it. He wouldn’t last longer and when he feels his sir creating a huge pressure over his testicles, this is it. He’s not able to hold himself anymore, but oddly Stiles doesn’t complain this time. He just take it slow, riding the aftershocks as Scott cums hard, protected by nothing but a thin condom. 

“Oh god…”- Scott pants, completely mind-blown by the amazing sex with his sir. His knees are far too weak and his whole body is sweat trembling, but there’s a beautiful smile upon his face that sums up the whole thing. Not even his aching pulses mattered anymore, just the pure bliss and high he’s experiencing are enough to put a satisfied smile upon his face.

After a couple more kisses and bites, Stiles finally releases Scott’s pulses from the bedpost, grabbing a small package and placing it over his sub’s abs after. Now Scott is really curious about the mysterious gift. 

“Good boy… You’re so fucking good…”- Stiles whispers in his ear, biting the lobe hard.-“I have a little something for you…”

“A gift? Wow…”- Scott smiles, taking a seat to grab the small pink wrap. He’s about to open the package when Stiles strikes him right in the nipple.

“Uh-uh. Open with your teeth. Come on… Let me see that gorgeous little mouth working.”- Stiles orders, smiling as his sub promptly obeys his order.

Scott feels excited for the present. He gives his best to open the wrap with his teeth and when he finally gets to see the small gift, his heart starts to beat fast; his stomach feels all warm and fuzzy inside. It’s a beautiful black leather collar with a small golden bell on the front and a loop for a leash.

“It’s official?”- Scott has literally no words for his gift. All he could do is wrap his arms around his boyfriend and embrace him into a tight hug.

Stiles answers with a nod and a hard bite on Scott’s shoulder. The collar is not only a small piece of leather. In fact, it has a huge meaning for both of them, especially for Scott because as a sub, he does acknowledge that collars are a big step into a relationship like theirs. It’s not just a toy, it’s a serious commitment, and just the thought of being this important to his sir makes his whole body shiver. 

“For the record, I might be a bottom, but don’t doubt for a second that I’m not going to tap that ass whenever I feel like, okay?”- Stiles jokes, making Scott laugh into his chest.

“I’m definitely counting on that…”- Scott blinks, still wrapping the collar in his hands. They’re going to have a lot of fun tonight. 

While Scott is lying in his sir’s arms, spent, in post-orgasmic bliss, Stiles reminds him that Scott is never, ever to settle for anything less than what he needs and what he deserves.

They don’t have time for a proper lazy make out session after though, but they do have a nice bath together, a nice breakfast and then each one follow to a different path; Today Stiles has a Conference meeting in New York, so he probably wouldn’t be around before the midnight.

Since Scott has a day free from the college, he decides to call one of his best friends out. She was his best friend since they were little kids and also his first girlfriend. He couldn’t wait to tell her the news. 

As expected, the girl is extremely punctual, arriving for the meeting at least ten minutes earlier. She grabs a table outside of the local café and waits for her best friend. Needless to say he’s late, but the girl would never complain.

“Hey Scott!”- She greets excited, getting up to give her friend a tight hug.

“Hey Allison, what’s up? You’re looking great.”- Scott praises, taking Allison’s hand to make her spin. 

“You always say that I’m looking great, so, yeah. I guess you’re right.”- She blinks with a smile, throwing her hands to the air. 

Scott loves when she smiles, because she has the cutest dimples in the world. He would never get tired of telling her how much he loves it and she would never complain about it. They’ve been together when they were only kids. First love, first kiss, first everything. Unfortunately, the boyfriend slash girlfriend thing didn’t work out between them. Mostly because they ended up growing apart, but they are still best friends nowadays, so whenever they feel like, they would go out together. Sometimes to the movies, sometimes to take a walk at the park, it actually doesn’t matter for them as long as they get to spend some time together.

Allison is currently graduating her Chemistry course, so now she has a lot of free time in her hands. Apart from looking for a job, she would still help Melissa and Scott at the Foster Home from time to time.

“So tell me the news. How’s everything going?”- Scott starts, already grabbing the menu.

“Great. I’m still looking for a job, but well, the finals are done already so I just need to wait for the prom.” - She answers with a tired expression. Looking for a job was harder than she thought. 

“Yeah that’s great. I still have two years ahead.”- He sighs just with the thought of having two more years of exams and essays.

“Trust me in this; you’re totally going to miss School once you’re done. But now I’m curious! Tell me everything about that post you wrote on the last week.”- Allison bites her lips in excitement. 

“Are you still lurking on my blog? Come on, I barely write posts there. Seriously.”- He recalls. He has done his blog a couple of months ago, way before his relationship with Stiles.

“Of course I’m lurking. Tell me everything. I mean, everything.”-She orders, taking a sip in her smoothie.

“Ugh, I don’t know where I should start. Hm… Remember that little thing I liked?”- He asks and as soon as the girl nods, he moves on.-“So… After so many years I’ve finally found a person.”

“Aww…”- She yawns, pinching his cheeks, knowing he hates it when she does it on public.

“So, I met this person and we were like… Skyping together for exactly four months. He seemed to be cool and all and in the end we started dating.”

“Are you telling me that you’ve just got yourself a boyfriend? Aww…”- She yawns again, proud of her best friend. Above all, she wants Scott to be happy.-“What’s he like?”

“Well, he’s kind of perfect… Not perfect ‘perfect’, but you know what I mean…”-Scott blushes.-“He enjoys the same things I do and we kind of just clicked.”

“I’m really happy for you.”- The girl smiles lovingly caressing Scott’s cheek.-“Do you have a photo or something? ‘Cause you know I must approve of him, right?”

“Yeah,of course you do.”-Scott blinks, looking for a good picture in his phone. He decides to show her the first picture he took in their first meeting and as soon as Allison sees the man, her mouth drops into a little ‘o’. 

“What? Are you dating Christian Grey? ‘cause he’s totally Christian Grey-ish.”- She decides, giving a nice look at the picture.

“Haha, oh god, don’t even say that name! But that’s exactly the first thing I thought too….”- Scott admits a little ashamed, especially because his best friend loved the book.

“Hey! It’s a cool fanfiction, all right?”- She mocks, but when she has a glimpse of the purple mark in Scott’s collarbone she becomes a little startled.- “Hm…Doesn't it hurt? At least a bit?”

“This? Oh, this is nothing. He could get rougher anytime with me. Actually that’s exactly what I would like him to do...”- He bites his lips, caressing the bruised spot. 

Allison just laughs, shaking her head. She knows exactly what Scott likes and she gladly gave it all to him in the past, but now she’s able to give it all to her significant other.

“Uh, changing the subject a little… I’ve also met someone.”- She starts a little hesitant.

“Really? That’s great Allison. Who’s the lucky one?”- Now it was Scott’s turn to be the curious friend.

“No one less than Lydia Martin!”- She tells excited. It was actually a pretty big deal.

“Are you serious? Lydia Martin, the Fashion Designer? That one you used to talk about every single time? The one from your Vogue Magazines?”

“Yes, yes and yes!”- Allison claps, receiving a very tight hug from Scott. Both were lucky bastards, that’s exactly what they were and both couldn’t be happier.

**To be continued…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stiles bottoms \o/ weee , yeah I know that for some vanilla people it's quite odd, but some male doms can also be bottoms  
> ( just because they're doms, doesn't mean they need to do the -thing-. A sub can be a top and still be a sub just as much as a Dom can be a bottom ( or a power bottom,in Stiles' case) Also Allison and Lydia just 'cause <3


	5. Release

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott needs a release. Stiles knows exactly what he needs.

**Two months later**

Scott really wasn’t willing to do so many assignments on that Thursday. He had exactly two art papers plus three exams on the same day and to wrap it all, he had to wake up five in the morning to finish some exercises even thought he had no sleep on the last night. No wonder why he was so stressed on that day. 

He was so frustrated for not having time for anything, especially for having no free time with Stiles who was attending to a conference in New York since the previous day. Everything sucked and all he wanted to do was burry himself in his bed and never get out again, but unfortunately he couldn’t miss the classes if he wanted to keep his scholarship intact.

To make everything even worse, since Stiles wasn’t there and was running out of time, Scott had absolutely no release mechanisms to help him to focus. Of course Stiles had left a few chores for him, but nothing worked if his sir wasn’t there. They even tried skyping for a change, but every single time, Stiles had to end the call in the middle of the session to take care of his busisness and that was very frustrating.

After a long bath and a quick breakfast, Scott was about to go out to School when his phone ringed. He whispered a soft ‘thanks god’ before answering.

“Hey!”- He tried to sound as cheerful as possible to not give his bad mood away. 

“Hey Scott! What’s up?”- Stiles greeted excited. He missed his kitten so much.

“Nothing much. I’ve some assignments to do now and later I have to work at the store.”- Scott confessed, but this time his voice sounded pretty tired. 

“Hm… That doesn’t sound all right… You okay?”- Now Stiles was a little worried. He knew that Scott has been studying for his exams like crazy during the whole month.

“I don’t even know anymore… I’m so exhausted and stressed but at least I got to listen to your voice, right?”- Scott bit his lip with a small smile. Listening his sir’s voice was quite soothing for him.

“Hey, I don’t wanna hear you bringing yourself down, okay? You’re totally going to do great, but an A+ would be awesome…”- He joked to loosen up the mood. 

“Is that even supposed to help?”- Scott retorts irritated. That was the last thing he wanted to hear in that moment. 

“Oh fuck, I’m sorry. I know this is the last thing you wanted to hear from me. My bad, kitten. Just do it,okay ?. You’ve been studying a lot this month and I’m sure you’re going to do great! I know you can do it.”

“Thank you…”-Scott bit his lip once more.-“I think I just needed to hear your voice again.

“Aww aren’t you the cutest fucking thing in the whole world?’- Stiles mocked, knowing that his boyfriend would laugh to the reference.- “See you later, kitten... I’m gonna take care of you tonight…”

“Yes please sir… I can’t wait...”- Hanging up the call sucked, but Scott should hurry if he wanted to make it to the school.

The first assignments and tests went faster and easier than Scott thought and gladly he had some spare time to finish some sketches before the last tests. Everything was doing perfectly fine until he was done with his paperwork and everything was going to be all right if it wasn’t for the time he left the class.

As usual he headed to his locker to pick up some books and organize others when another student approached. Scott tried his best to ignore the presence; he focused in his books, swallowed nervously and kept doing what he had to, but the guy was persistent.

“So that’s it. Not going to talk to me?”- A deep voice inquired in a mockery tone.-“Aw… I'm hurt.”

“Leave me alone Jackson.”- Scott replied, keeping his eyes shut and fist clenched. 

“Hey. Can’t I just come and say 'hi' to my ex? That’s unfair.”- He mocked again, knowing exactly how to push Scott’s buttons.

“We have nothing to talk about.”- Scott finished, trying to sound as calm as he could. Thankfully Jackson colleagues called him, so he left his ex-boyfriend alone. 

That was exactly what he needed to crown the awful day he was having this far. He headed to the store completely tired, but tried his best to not let the bad mood show up. With every client, a new smile was shown and flowers were sold, but his mood didn’t get any better.

Deaton had been observing his employee for weeks and something didn’t feel quite right. He tried to not touch on the subject, but it was bothering him and just the idea of his best employee suffering silently was terrible. He gave a quick look at the purple mark on Scott’s nape and decided that he have had enough of those silent doubts. He didn’t want to sound intrusive, but he couldn’t hold his tongue anymore.

“Scott… I know this is none of my business, but I want you to know that you can trust me, all right?”- He started a little hesitant, even though he didn’t sound doubtful at all.

“Of course, Mr. Deaton.”- Scott gave a little smile before focusing on his arrangement again.

“I’m worried about you. I don’t know what’s happening, but I’ve seen some marks. If you need anyone to talk to, you know I’m here.”- Deaton had been suspecting of his marks for at least one month. 

Scott just swallowed hard, shaking his head in denial.-“This is nothing, sir, trust me. Sometimes I’m just clumsy.”- He knew that the excuse wouldn’t work, but he decided to go with it as soon as Deaton nodded in agreement.

Needless to say, Scott had spent the whole day daydreaming, distracted and exhaust. He just couldn’t wait to go home and have at least eight hours straight of sleep. When he was done with his shift, he left the store more silent than usual and just headed to Stiles’ place. It wasn’t a surprise that his boyfriend still wasn’t there, so he decided to take a long soothing bath and a quick nap to recompose his energies, but still. he adjusted his alarm to ring around ten; this way he could receive Stiles on the right time and have some fun.

Stiles arrived around ten with a beautiful smile upon his face. He barely stepped inside and was already being held by Scott’s arms in a tight embrace as if he needed his sir like air. 

“Hey... Did you miss me?”- Stiles questions with a smirk. It was really obvious.

“Yeah…”- Scott confessed muffled, hiding his face in the crook of his boyfriend’s neck. He didn’t sound happy at all.

Stiles didn’t need to be a genius to know that there was something wrong with the other boy. A little concerned, he just tightened the embrace and whispered loving soothing words in Scott’s ears. 

“I’m here kitten… I’m here. Everything’s going to be okay… Everything…”- Stiles whispered, pressing some gentle kisses against Scott’s forehead before tugging onto his hair tightly.

Scott hissed, already feeling small electric shocks through his whole body. He had been anticipating this moment since the previous day and now he couldn’t do anything besides being led around.

“Thank you sir... Uhmm… Thank you sir…”- Scott pants as his sir tugs his hair even tighter, making him kneel on the floor. 

“So…”- Stiles started, dragging Scott by the hair.”- I guess we don’t wanna talk about tests today… Well, let me talk about the conference I had then. But first, your word.”

“Jelly ,sir… Unf…”- Scott tried to say his safeword between the gaspsas his naked knees were being dragged by the floor. 

“Agreed. So… It was pretty cool, but Anderson is a total douchebag. You really wouldn’t want to meet this fucker.”- Stiles continued as he loosened his tie.

Scott was literally being dragged to the bed and that was exactly what he wanted. He really needed a release and Stiles knew exactly what to do to help him out with that. When his sir finally arrived to his room, he finally let go of his boyfriend’s hair, gently pushing him to the bed. He mutters a soft ‘Hands to the front. On fours.’ before grabbing the handcuffs. Once Scott was cuffed, he supports his body with his hands on the mattress; kneeling on fours to give a better view for the other man.

Stiles brought a black bit gag and his short riding crop to the bed before rolling up his sleeves. He knew that Scott wanted him to be rough, but that was not what he needed now. He needed to be taken care of; cherished and that’s exactly what he was about to do. 

“Open up.”- He ordered, dressing the bit gag around Scott’s opened mouth. Once his sub opened his knees a little bit as an invitation, he knew that it was time to start.

He began very slowly, with soft hits on Scott’s feet, making him laugh around the gag, experiencing every sting without letting go of it, quite the opposite. There was something about riding crops that were really exciting for Scott and the best part were the tickles it caused sometimes.

“Hmhm…”- Scott moans between the gag, trying to muffle his laughs. 

“Oh, is this funny?”- Stiles inquired, giving three hard strikes against his sub’s ass, making him shut his eyes tighly and pant between the gag; the laughs suddenly stopped.-“Not funny anymore, uh?”- He mocked, striking his boyfriend's sensitive skin three more times.

Scott’s body tensed up with every hit; his mouth whimpered between the gag and his ass was already slightly sore with the constant beating,however, he felt all the stress leaving his body like magic; all the negative energy coming out and dissipating in the air. There was no place he would rather be more than where he was at the moment.

The hits took a few minutes and when Scott was almost hitting the edge, Stiles finally left the crop behind, taking his own pants off to kneel on his bed. Quickly he got the small tube of lube at the night stand, coating some on his own fingers before leading them to Scott’s tight entrance. He could feel his sub’s body trembling above him with the new contact. 

It took a couple of strokes until Stiles got hard enough and ready for his boyfriend. Despite the roughness, he was very careful to adjust his cock inside. Gently, he teases the entry first before shoving himself inside with one hard thrust. Scott gaped between the leather of his restraint, feeling his sir’s cock filling him up so deeply. 

“Hmmh….”-Scott moaned, trying to keep his body still for his sir.

Usually Stiles tended to be a little talkative, but not during the sex. In private moments like this he was pretty quiet, taking his time to enjoy himself. The first thrusts are slow and deep, just the way Scott liked. Sometimes Stiles would whisper filthy compliments in Scott’s ears and sometimes he would just tug his sub’s hair to the back.

Slowly, the thrusts became a little deeper, harder and with time they got pretty intense; so intense that the mattress squeaked against the wood of the bed. Stiles was almost there, but something felt wrong. Scott was too quiet; almost as if he wasn’t there anymore, which was weird because he didn’t say his safeword or anything like that.

“Hey… You there?”- Stiles inquired softly, resting his chin on Scott’s smooth shoulder. 

The first thing he heard was a loud snore between the gag. Scott was literally snoring, sleeping peacefully over his own arms. Stiles just laughed, shaking his head before pulling out. His kitten just needed some release and that’s exactly what he gave him.

Sighing, he took all the restraints off his boyfriend and gently tucked him into bed, covering him up and pressing a soft kiss against his sweat forehead. Day after day he fell harder and harder in love for Scott. There wasn’t a place in the world that he would rather be, besides his boyfriend’s side.

**To be continued…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehehe :) Pay attention to Jackson, he's important to Scott's background story.
> 
> Oh, and this is a bit gag:
> 
> http://www.extremerestraints.com/images/st610.jpg


	6. Bourdeaux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cooking together is fun.

Scott’s brown eyes flickered open to the dim light of the room as the sun comes in. His mouth opens widely as he yawns, softly rubbing his eyes. It takes a few seconds until he finally starts to move, calmly stretching himself. Usually he has absolutely no desire in rush himself in the morning. 

Even though the sun shines bright at the moment, something doesn’t feel quite right. Scott turns his head down to find Stiles resting his chin over his stomach with a small smile upon his face. He could spend hour and hours admiring Scott’s presence whenever he wakes up. For him, even Scott’s messy morning hair looked extremely arousing. 

“Have I told you that you always wake up looking like you had some hot, wild sex ? Your messy hair is literally killing me.”- Stiles confesses, biting his lower lip as his boyfriend starts moving above him.

“Stiles? Are you here?”- Scott is still kind of sleepy and confused.

“Duh, of course not. Can’t you see that I’m just a hologram? A hot hologram by the way, but still.”- Stiles mocks with his good old dose of morning sarcasm.

“Silly…”- His boyfriend retorts with an amused laugh. –“What time is it?”

Stiles quickly checks the alarm on the nightstand and repeats. “Hm… one o’clock.”

“What?”- Scott literally jumps from his spot, sitting still with the hands covering his eyes. “Why did you let me sleep until that late?”

“I don’t know. You looked tired and I know you have your shift around five today, so…”- He explains, shaking his shoulders.

“Oh yeah, I forgot about that.”- Now a little calmer, Scott returns to the same spot, lazily resting his head on the pillow. Suddenly the last night showed up in his mind and he could feel his cheeks turning crimson. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry about last night…”

“Hey, it’s okay. You were tired and all, so I really didn’t mind...” Stiles licked his lips. "But right now I have other plans for you.”- He finishes, capturing his boyfriend’s lips in a soft, gentle kiss.

Scott moans as their lips glided and his tongues slowly twined together in a passionate motion. They could kiss for several minutes in a row, never getting tired of each other’s breaths pressing against each other’s lips. For a moment, Stiles curbs his enthusiasm, positioning himself between Scott’s legs. He’s more than willing to finish what he’d started last night.

Pressing his face into his Scott’s neck, he used his teeth and lips to leave marks on his skin, marks that he loved to do so much. At the same time, he makes sure that two of his fingers are coated with his own saliva, before introducing them into Scott for a proper fingering time. 

They are not beginners in the subject though. Both of them know that saliva dries quickly, but none of this mattered for them since Scott loved to feel the burn. Sometimes he would even beg for Stiles come in dry, but his boyfriend has his own ways. It helped his cock to slide in easier, so he would always prefer this way.

Stiles bites his lip in arousal and smiles when he hears the low gasps coming from Scott’s lips. Although it doesn’t hurt much, Scott would always gasp, close his eyes tightly and bite his lips in anticipation. There are a couple of things that Stiles would never get tired off, but if he were to point out his favorite one, that would be Scott’s expressions during their love making. 

Of course his hurt eyes and terrified screams during some intense sessions are pure bliss for his dom, but nothing compared to this: Both in the bed, with nothing covering their skins but the cold air from the room;their legs impossibly tangled and hearts beating out of measure.

Sometimes Scott would even joke about it, saying that his sir has become some sort of vanilla boyfriend when they have their morning shags. It’s not like they don’t have kinky sex anymore, they do have it most of the time, but their sessions, like most of the sessions are not resumed in sex. There’s a lot more involved, but sometimes Stiles would just feel like making some sweet vanilla love to his boyfriend.

"Oh god…” – Scott groaned, keeping his eyes shut as his sir starts to scissor his fingers.

Leaning forward, Stiles caught this boyfriend’s earlobe with his teeth as he guided his throbbing cock toward the other man’s ass. When Scott’s legs locked around his waist, urging him forward, he finally thrusts inside.

“Wow… Someone is needy today…”- Stiles mocks, biting against a vein from Scott’s neck as he completely slides himself in, ramming as deep as he could. 

Usually their morning love wouldn’t last longer, since both of them used to wake up aroused almost every day. It was always quick and hard, but enough to get them off. Stiles pumped his boyfriend hard, kissing him gently, properly for the kind of sex they are having at the moment. 

It’s not planned, but they're in the middle of the love making, when Scott feels for the first time the urge of touch himself during sex. He stretches his hand for a second, trying to reach his own cock, but all he feels is a painful slap right over it. It’s not like Stiles isn’t giving him pleasure enough, he’s giving way more than this, but sometimes Scott just missed touching himself. Obedient as he was, he would never jerk off without his sir’s permission and it was really arousing, but sometimes he just feels like touching.

“I’m sorry sir...”- Scott bites his lips, knowing what is about to come.

“You know that I’m not your sir in the morning, don’t you?”- Stiles inquires, arching his eyebrows.

“W-ell I… I’m sorry for trying to touch myself without your permission.”- Even though he’s ashamed of his own behavior, Scott keeps his eyes open, staring at his boyfriend without any trace of fear.

“The fuck you’re talking about? A daddy-long-legs was trying to sting your hand.”- Stiles’ eyebrows move awkwardly as he points to his sub’s hand.

Scott checks his skin just to see a small dead mosquito laying there. He just shakes his hands laughing as Stiles grab a baby napkin to clean both their hands. That's by far the most random thing that ever happened between them during the sex.

“That was embarrassing… I’m sorry.”- Scott blushes, biting his lips when he feels a particularly hard thrust.

“Hush now.”- Stiles leads his index finger to his boyfriend’s lips, helping him to get focused.

The pressure of Stiles' cock on Scott’s sweet spot is too much for. By his sub's expression, he’s about to come just as much as his sir. Stiles returns to his constant pounding, giving a hard bite on Scott’s smooth shoulder, thinking about a better way to come. After some random thoughts he decides to it pull out in the last instant, sitting on Scott’s stomach to come on his face. That’s one of the things Scott loved the most. He just closes his eyes and enjoys the load of his boyfriend. 

“That was awesome…”- Scott hums, licking his lips and stained fingers. Once he’s done with the cleaning, he flops onto his back, sweat clinging to his brow and chest. 

Stiles just smiles as he cradles Scott’s body against his to nuzzle at his hair. Both remain quiet for a while, just hearing to each other’s rushed heartbeats. After a couple more kisses and caresses, they’re finally ready to get up and take a nice bath. 

“Just so you know, you’re getting the belt tonight for your stubbornness.”- Stiles whispers in Scott’s ears with a smirk. 

“So you lied about the daddy long legs, huh?”- Scott squints his eyes.

“Uh – uh. In my defense, there was a daddy long legs. I just slightly omitted some details...” – He smirks, blinking.

Scott doesn’t answer, but bites his lips and smiles victorious. His sir doesn’t use the belt since their second session, so he couldn’t be more excited to feel the leather striking against his skin.

“But again… Why are you here? You don’t have to go work or something?”- Scott inquires, stretching himself cat-like.

“Not really. I’m in my vacation period now.”- Stiles gives a pause as he sees his boyfriend’s face litting up.-“ So that means I have fifteen days to relax, which is cool and all, but since I’m their boss I’ll have to answer the phone anytime.

“That’s great...”- Scott smiles, hiding his face against his boyfriend's chest. He could only imagine the things he could do with the other man during his vacation.

“It's cool, but now let’s take a nice bath and cook something. Wanna help me out with the lunch?”- Stiles offers as he helps Scott his boyfriend to get out of the bed.

“Sure! We don’t cook together for a least a week. Can you imagine that?”- Scott affirms, reminding of the great times he had in the kitchen with his sir.

Both of them are great cooks, so whenever they find time, they would cook their meals together, from main dishes to desserts, sometimes alternating bewteen different plates. In the beginning, Stiles was the one who cooked main gourmet dishes for them and Scott did the amazing desserts, but with time they’ started to alternate and it was working just fine.

They are in the kitchen, wearing their aprons and thinking about interesting plates to do. Scott decides to grab his recipes’ book to check out something nice.

“I’m doing the main dishes today, all right?”- Scott informs while he riffles the pages.

“Fine to me. I was thinking about a Coconut-lime Cheesecake with mango coulis for dessert. You’re not allergic to mangos, right?” – Stiles inquires, looking for some fresh limes in his fruit bowl.

“No, I love mangos. I was thinking about this Filet Mignon with rich balsamic glaze. I think it’s perfect with a nice Bourdeaux.”- Scott comments, thinking about the harmonies of the plates. 

Stiles couldn’t even express how proud of Scott he is. His boyfriend was literally perfect for him; he cooks, he draws, he speaks French, he knows how to appreciate a good wine and most of all, he’s Stiles’. Needless to say, the lunch table is perfect with colorful dishes and a nice bottle of Bordeaux to crown it all once they're done.

As a good tech-lover, Stiles makes sure to take a picture of their meal on instragram, making his boyfriend laugh and call him ‘instalover’,because he had this habit of taking pictures of their meals every single time.

“Well…Let’s do this.”- Stiles cheers excited, grabbing a knife to cut their beefs. 

“You know what? I think you should blog about it. Seriously though. Why don’t you make a blog to post some of your recipes? You’re really good.”- Scott offers casually. He as a blogger knew how good a blog can do to clear his mind.

“Nah. I thought about that before, but who said I have time to run a blog? It would never work anyways…”- He sighs, giving a soft bite in his meat.

“Why not? If you never try you’ll never know.”- Scott smiles shaking his head.

“You’re quoting ‘Coldplay’ right now, aren’t you?”- For more that Stiles hated to admit, Coldplay was one of his favorite bands from all the time.

Scott just nods with a smile, grabbing some potatoes and olive oil to his plate. They had an amazing lunch together and after washing the dishes and cleaning the kitchen both take a quick nap and then they follow to the living room to watch some T.V.

They are sitting on the sofa, snuggled together, covered by a nice thick comforter. Their favorite show would start in about two hours, so they have time enough to play some ‘Diablo 3’ on Stiles’ PS3. As usual, Scott picks his Monk, while Stiles chooses his usual Demon Hunter class. Sometimes they would play solo in different missions, sometimes they would play with another two players with online, but now they’re both playing with each other, exactly at the point where they paused the game on the previous time.

After a lot of swears and Stiles almost defeating a barbarian from his own group they decide to finish the game and watch some series before their show. They stay snuggled, sometimes making out, sometimes stroking each other’s legs and arms. Scott struggles to not touch on the subject, but sooner or later Stiles would find out. He decides then that it’s better to tell it all in once.

“Hey… I need to talk to you…”- Scott starts, clearing his throat.

“Oh no, I know that voice pretty well. What’s happening?”- Stiles asks a little concerned; his eyebrows furrowed. 

“Well, remember when we talked about Allison, my ex-girlfriend and best friend?”- He tries to go slow to not freak his boyfriend out.

“Sure. What about her?”- Stiles still looks confused, but his expression softens a bit.

“Allison wasn’t the only one. I had a boyfriend too.”- Scott swallows nervously.-“Well… I never talked about him because I thought it wasn’t important, but now I really need to tell you.

“Okay, drop the bomb already. You’re seriously freaking me out.”- His sir arches his eyebrow and shakes his arms.

“So… He was literally a douchebag. He was mean and cocky and I just… I don’t even know why I started dating him in the first place, but well. Long story short, he used to humiliate me all the time. I mean, really all the time.”-Scott pauses for a second as his boyfriend nods.

“Ugh… This is making me cringe already, but go on.”- Stiles notifies, looking really annoyed. 

“He had money, you know. Not as much as you do, but he had and since I struggled to pay my rent at the time, he would always humiliate me whenever he borrowed me some. He used to go out saying things like ‘I’m thinking about taking you to that restaurant, but please don’t embarrass me. I know you’re not used to the high society’ and shit. It seriously pissed me off.”

“ ‘Kay, go on.”- The last word sounds really painful.

“He made me feel like I was the worthless piece of shit in the world… He said that I should stop drawing because I sucked and as I said before, he used to borrow me some money, just so he could say that I was kind of a gold digger or something. When we went to parties in his house he didn’t even try tell to his friends that I was his boyfriend.”

“What the actual fuck?”- Now Stiles is really pissed off. He just wants to punch whoever this guy was right in the throat.

“He never…”- Scott stops for a moment trying to not sound so hurt, but it’s really hard.-“Never said a single good thing about me. For him, the way I dressed sucked, the way I fixed my hair sucked, my house sucked. He never introduced me to any of his friends besides Danny, his best friend. So that’s it. I broke up with him after two months dating.”

“That's bullshit.”- Stiles shakes his head frustrated; his hands are covering his mouth. 

“There’s one last thing. After a while, I discovered that he was just using me for sex, nothing else. He even had the audacity of telling this to me when we broke up. I don't know... Deep inside I always knew that he was like that, but my heart totally failed on me.”

“Is this fucker mad or what? What kind of guy wouldn’t cherish every single pore of yours?”- Stiles sounds genuinely terrified and angry at the same time.-“You were just to good for him. Too good. Fuckers like him deserve a good punch in the face.

“I’ve already got over it… Kinda... But still, I wanted to tell you because this is important. It's an important part of me and I really want you to know everything. Besides, I know you’re going to help me to get over it.”- He finishes, feeling the weight of the world leaving his shoulders.

Stiles doesn’t say anything right away. He just takes both Scott hands and leads them to his lips, pressing two gentle kisses over it. 

“I’m not going to help you to get over it, Scott.”- He confesses, pressing two more kisses.-“I’m gonna help you to get through this. We can do it. Together, all right?”

That’s exactly what Scott needs to hear. He just gives a bright smile, holding his boyfriend in a tight embrace. Knowing that Stiles would be there for him no matter what is something very overwhelming. 

“I love you…”- Those three little words escape from Scott’s mouth, so sincerely; so full of love. 

“I love you too…”-Stiles repeats, pressing a soft kiss against his boyfriend’s forehead.-“ but now you’re going to tell me the name of that fucker.”

“Oh no… Please tell me you’re not going to do anything. I shouldn’t have said…”- Scott retorts, but deep inside he felt safe.

“Hey, I’m not going to do anything, okay? I just wanna have a little chat with him. I promise I won’t do anything.”- Stiles promises with big eyes.

“Fine… Jackson Whittemore.”- Scott finally answers.

“Jack-? Jackson Whittemore? Oh my god… Today is my lucky day! That guy used to bully me in School when I was younger. Name it ; from jokes to serious harm. He would kick my ass every single day. There wasn’t a day that I wouldn’t show up without a black eye or a bruise. And all because I used to play Magic and do nerdy stuff.-“Stiles squints his eyes when Scott laughs over the affirmation.-“What? Magic was cool!”

“I’m not saying anything.”- Scott smiles. Of course he was mocking the other boy for his childhood choices. 

**Four hours later**

Jackson Whittemore is coming back home with a black eye and a scared expression. He never thought that the Stilinski nerdy would grow up and go back to kick his ass. He wonders what triggered the lanky guy, but that’s something he’ll never know.

**To be continued…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe those two kinksters-vanilla-ish boys 8D Even kinky couples can have their vanilla moments ;) 
> 
> Oh, you can find the recipes for this chapter's dishes right here:
> 
> -Filet Mignon with Balamic Glaze-
> 
> http://allrecipes.com/recipe/filet-mignon-with-rich-balsamic-glaze/detail.aspx
> 
> \- Cononut-Lime Cheesecake with Mango Coulis-
> 
> http://allrecipes.com/Recipe/Coconut-Lime-Cheesecake-with-Mango-Coulis/


	7. Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes Melissa wonders...

**One Week Later**

Scott’s almost ready to go to the Foster house while Stiles prepares him a nice lunchbox. Even though it sounds like the most softie thing in the world, Scott kind of liked the attention and care of his boyfriend,even the small things like preparing his meal or giving a call in the middle of the day just to ask him if everything's all right.

“I still can’t believe you beat Jackson… Okay, of course he was a douchebag and all, but violence is never the answer. I mean… This kind of violence…”- Scott starts, tying his sneakers and fixing his jeans.

“I know right? But he really deserved that one! Guys like him hardly learn anyways, so…”- Stiles stops when he sees his boyfriend slightly pouting.-“Okay, you’re right, voice of my conscience. I seriously don’t know what I would do without you.”- He mocks, pressing a soft kiss upon Scott’s forehead.

Stiles might sound snarky, but he does care about what Scott has to say. Usually he’s a guy with a lot of control in his hands, so sometimes he wouldn’t mind being tracked back to reality and there’s no one better than Scott to do it. In the end, both are a complement of each other, balancing what the other lacks the most.

"I admit that he deserved.”- Scott admits with a small smile.-“But for now on, promise me you’re not hitting anyone, all right?”-“He asks, but when he realizes who that it sounds like an order, his cheeks become red; immediately he begs for his sir’s forgiveness. 

“Okay fine, I promise.”-Stiles rolls his eyes in annoyance.-“Don’t need to ask apologies. It didn’t sound like an order at all.

“Thank you.”- Scott smiles once more, dressing his backpack. As soon as he lifts up, too quickly for his own good, he felt an intense shiver inside.

Stiles just smirks in arousal, pressing a kiss on Scott’s lips before handling him the lunchbox. “I made your favorites. Don’t forget to keep it for three hours, all right?”

“Y-yes sir…”- Scott sighs, finally getting used to the sensation. It wasn’t the first time he wore a butt plug in public, but the sensation of being caught was really arousing. 

“Bye! Have fun!”- Stiles waves, heading to the kitchen. Now he has a lot of free time in his hands.

**~ Flashback ~**

_Stiles knew that Scott would complain later, but he just couldn’t let it go. He waited until his boyfriend’s shift to leave the house and follow to the college. He was quite known in the city, so it wasn’t a surprise when the secretary smiled and offered him a chair._

_“Mr.Stilinski, it’s a pleasure! How can I help you today?”- She asked while she organized her papers._

_“Well, I was looking for a student. Jackson Whittemore. Do you know if he’s still here?”- He inquired casually, trying to sound as calm as possible._

_“I’m afraid he’s not. He left a couple of minutes ago. If you’re lucky, you’ll find him on the way.”- She smiles, returning her attentions to the papers._

_Stiles just shook his head, somehow amazed by the fact that she trusted him that much. Maybe he would tell her later that she should be more selective about the students, but at the moment, he had something else in mind. He might be the luckiest guy on earth, because as soon as he left the college he found Jackson Whittemore, stopping next to his Porsche. He was changing a couple of texts when he felt a hand touching his shoulder._

_“Wha- Hey!”-Jackson eyebrows furrowed, He sounded more pissed that some stranger touched him than surprised.-“Who are you?”- He inquired confused._

_“Don’t you remember me, Jackson?”- Stiles glared, knowing that his own hair had grown a lot and he was well-built now._

_“Stilinski?”- Jackson was about to taunt him with an offensive comment, but the words never left his mouth._

_When he realized, Stiles fist was already hitting his face. Jackson looked incredulous, touching his aching cheek. He tried to return the favor, but Stiles was just too fast. In a matter of seconds he locked one of Jackson’s arm behind, pulling it as hard as he could to make it hurt._

_Hitting his childhood enemy felt great, really great actually. Stiles knew that it was wrong, but nothing amused him more than Jackson’s horrified expression._

_“I’m getting a restraining order!”- Jackson yelled, threating him on the best way he could._

_“I’ve restrained myself, Jackson. Have a nice day.”- Stiles smirked, letting the other man’s arm go._

_When Jackson found himself free, he run to his car, turning the key to leave the place as quickly as possible. Stiles wanted to feel bad about what he has done, but he just couldn’t. For a couple of minutes he wonders if he should ask apologies, but at the same time he brushed it off._

_A couple of days later, Stiles didn’t even know how, but Jackson managed to find him in his office, but surprisingly, he didn’t want to fight back. It looked like it was hard, but the stud just wanted to ask apologies for what he’d done in the past. For more unexpected than it seemed, that was exactly what Stiles was waiting to hear after so many years and somehow he felt finally free. Both had no longer debts with each other, even though Jackson never discovered about Stiles and Scott._

**~ End of Flashback ~**

Scott arrives in the Foster House at the children’s lunchtime, so he has a lot of time to organize the toys and think about games to play with the kids after the nap. It's not a surpreise when he finds Allison there, helping the kids out with a strawberry blond haired girl, who’s probably the girl she talked about.

“Hey Allison! What’s up?”- He greets, hugging the girl tightly.

“I’m great! Oh, this is Lydia. Lydia this is Scott.”- Allison answers excited, introducing them to each other.

“Nice to meet you Lydia! Allie talks about you every single day.”- Scott complimented politely, shaking her hands.

“Oh really?”- Lydia bites her lips, blinking at her girlfriend.”- Nice to meet you too."- She answers briefly, fixing her hair before going back to the kids.

After a proper talk with his best friend, Scott is about to say 'hi' to the kids when he hears his mother calling him in the kitchen. SIghing, he just drops his backpack on the floor and follows to Melissa and by her expression, something is not quite right. 

Melissa just sighs as soon as she sees her son, pointing a chair for him. Scott takes a sit a little concerned, resting his hands on his thighs. Before even start talking, his mother drinks a glass of water and crosses her arms. He has seen her doing the same things for years, so he knows what's coming.

“Hey mom. Is everything all right?”- He asks softly, already feeling his palms sweating.

“No Scott, it’s not. Listen, I know this is none of my business, but I’m your mother and I think I get a say when something doesn’t feel right.”- She starts quite pushy, but she knows what she’s doing.

“Of course mom, but what are you talking about?”- Now Scott is even more confused. He's almost sure that he didn't do anything wrong in the past few weeks.

“The marks, Scott. The marks. I’ve seen those marks for months.”- She gives a pause to take a deep breathe; her face finally softens and her eyebrows go down.-“What’s going on, son? 

“Nothing is going on, mom. I swear.”- Scott answers too fast for his own good. He knows that this conversation is far from the end.

“Don’t lie to me, Scott. I’ve seen red marks and purple bruises when you were playing with the kids! What’s going on?”- She pushes a little further. 

Scott’s already getting nervous. He never planned coming out as a kinkster to his mother nor he desired it, but sooner or later he would have to tell. He could feel his heart already beating fast and his palms wet. Maybe he should have wore longer shirts,but nothing passes from a mother's eyes in the end.

“Mom… It’s complicated but I swear I’m okay.”- It was way more complicated than it seem, he thinks,feeling helpless.

Melissa just twists her lips, still not convinced. She caresses her neck nervously and starts again, now a little softer -“Is your new boyfriend, son? Is he…?”

Scott couldn’t say anything, besides gape in shock.He tries by all means to convince himself that this isn't happening,but it's too late for regrets now. He just wants to open a whole in the ground and burry himself forever. If only Stiles was there, everything would be easier. 

“No, mom! Of course he’s not… Mom my boyfriend is not a…”- He couldn’t even put himself to say the word.-“Mom, I swear for everything that’s sacred.”

“I’ve seen this before, Scott… I’m not trying to blame you, but I’ve seen so many mothers saying the same thing! Denying what happens in their houses because they’re too afraid of talking to anyone about it. Those mothers told me so many stories son… I can help you.”

“Mom, I said I’m okay! I’m not afraid and I’m not being…Mom please just don’t.”- Scott begs in a weak voice. He doesn’t want to come out, not like this.

“Scott, listen to me. We’re calling the cops. I promise he’ll not come after you anymore, you’ll be safe.”- Melissa smiles,confident that she's doing the right thing.

“Stop! Please mom!”- For the first time in his life, Scott lays his voice against Melissa. He’s beyond pressured by the whole situation.-“I like being hit, okay? I love it! I’m living a consensual D/s life with my boyfriend for months now and I couldn’t be happier!”- He finally snaps.

“S-Scott what are you talking about? What is D/s?”- Now is Melissa’s turn to be confused.

He needs to take a deep breath before starting all over again. “I’m sorry for snapping mom, but this… This is too much. D/s is part of a BDSM relationship. I know you know what it is. I’m not broken, I’m not sick, this is what I like mom.”

“You are one of them?”- Melissa inquires. She doesn’t sound disgusted at all, just a little surprised.-“You’re telling me that you like being hurt?”

“Yeah mom, I love it! I know it sounds cliché, but Stiles… He’s not like the other guys. He’s definitely not a Jackson too!”

“Well… I still don’t understand how people can enjoy being hurt… But if that’s what you like, I don’t know what to say… It doesn’t sound right…”- Melissa feels a little torn. 

“Maybe not for you, mom, but for me it does. It’s not all about spanking and violence. Of course I love the sex, of course I can enjoy some dirty talk and being beat up, but it’s so much more! It’s about tenderness, about caring, about love. My submission, His domination: It’s more than that, you know? It's about finally letting go.”

“I’m still trying to understand.”- She confesses. Melissa doesn’t want to hurt her son, she just wants to know more.

“I know it sounds weird, but becoming more involved in the lifestyle has been really good for me. I’m so more confident about my body and my personality now. I was stronger before, but I’ve become even more. Again, I know it sounds cliché, but he made me feel desired and cherished like no one ever did.”- Scott bites his lips; he needed to get it out from his chest.

Melissa just smiles, shaking her head and getting up from her chair to give Scott a tight hug. She could understand why Scott would like a relationship like that. Who wouldn’t like to be cherished and treated right? Of course her concepts of ‘being treated right’ are not the sames of her son, but she’s willing to understand and support him no matter what.

“It’s all right then, but I still wanna have a heart to heart talk with Stiles. Can he come over?”

“Sure, I can call him. He’s in vacation period now, so…”- He offers, already grabbing his phone to make a call.

After the talk, Scott follows to the living room to play with the kids. At least with them he could feel a little better. Of course he has to stop playing tag a few times when the plug goes too deep, but thankfully no one notices his strategic stops. 

When Stiles arrives, Scott is still playing with the kids in another room, so they don’t even get meet each other. He decides then to look for Melissa in the Foster Home and ends up finding her at the TV room. She’s waiting for him with a jar of water by her side and crossed legs. Even though she's not very thrilled about it, she gives him a small smile and offers him a sit.

“Hey, Melissa!”- He greets excited, taking a sit at the couch.

“You don’t know me like that, sir. I prefer Mrs. McCall.”- She starts a little stern. Melissa is playing no games today. 

Stiles just snorts, fixing his tie.-“Okay, sorry Mrs. McCall. Nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you too. So… You’re my son’s new boyfriend?” – Melissa inquires with crossed arms. 

“Yes, I am.”- He nods, seeming far to calm.

“Before we start, Scott already told me about… The thing you both do. I’m not quite a fan of this kind of relationship, but what my son does in his room is none of my business. Unless, of course, if he’s being forced to do something he doesn’t want to."- She points out, making clear that if he hurt her son emotionally, she'll fight him with all her forces.

That’s a lot of information for Stiles. He wasn't expecting this kind of inquiry at all, but now that she knows about everything, there’s no need to hide anything else. It's complicated because he never talked about that with anyone besides his friends.

“I’m not gonna lie, Mrs.McCall. We’ve been living this lifestyle for at least four months and it has been awesome this far. But I swear I’m not an… I’m not what you’re thinking.”- He completes, afraid of being given names.

“So you like to spank my son?”- She questions, neatly interested about his reasons.

“Not only ‘spank’,Mrs. McCall. Listen, I’m really uncomfortable in talking about my private life, but you have to know that our lifestyle is not just whips and stuff. Mainly, it’s about trust, but not only that. It’s some kind of spiritual, philosophical and intellectual journey. We learn so much about ourselves every day. Also there’s always consent, which is like the rule number one in this lifestyle.”

“Consent? Spiritual? Sounds pretty good, as long as you’re treating my son right.”- She finally finishes, now convinced that this is not so bad. Of course she will never understand it fully, but acknowledging it is enough for her. 

“I Am. I swear that I just want the best for Scott. I only give what he wants. He gave me the most precious thing anyone could give me and I’m really thankful for that. He’s very strong, Mrs. McCall. You don’t have any idea.”- He praises proudly. He could keep going on about it for hours and hours.

In the end, Melissa have a last talk with both of them and when they leave the Foster House at the end of the day, neither Stiles nor Scott feel all right about the whole situation. Coming out as kinksters was not part of their plan, but unfortunatelly they had to it. Otherwise, something really bad could happen.

Scott just waits until they’re finally alone in the car to hold Stiles as tightly as he could, to cry on his boyfriend's shoulders. Crying is not something that he doesvery often, but whenever he tries to hold it back, Stiles would incentive him to give in. Both are still pretty confused and quite upset about the whole thing. 

“Shh… It’s okay kitten, it’s okay…”- Stiles has mixed feelings about what happened. In years he had lived this life without anyone acknowledging or judging him, now everything has changed. Not that Melissa would be in the same room of theirs everytime, but now it just feels strange. 

“I’m sorry…”-Scott hiccups, keeping his face buried at the Stiles’ scalp. He didn’t mean to out himself, neither his sir, but he had too. It would feel awkward now that his mom knows, but he would try to figure it out. At least she doesn't think Stiles is abusing her son anymore.

“Shh… It’s okay… I’m gonna take care of you…”-Stiles gives a small smile, pressing a kiss against is Scott's forehead.

**To be continued…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor bbs :') Yeah, coming out is never an easy thing! Oh, I've wrote the chapter listening to 'He hit me (and it felt like a kiss)' from Nicole Dollanganger! She's the sweetest ever :') Don't be alarmed by her voice, she's a grown woman: 
> 
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-Mxu_RrVtIU
> 
> (p.s: hehe no guys, this didn't happened to me at all. Thankfully, my family always supported me) ;D


	8. Happy Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not even in his wildest dreams Scott imagined to receive such a gift..

**Three Months Later**

Scott is exhausted when he returns from his work on that Friday. They’ve received some new boxes of supplements for the store, which means that he’d spent the whole day carrying weighty boxes around.

As soon as he enters he sighs, casually checking the hours on his cellphone. When he finally drops his bag on the floor, the first things search for is Stiles. Scott couldn’t help but gape in shock when he sees his sir comfortably sitting on the floor, wearing nothing but a red rope which tied his torso and arms together. Even though it’s confusing, Scott gives a small smile, far amused to say anything at the moment. He just closes the door behind him and stand still.

“Stiles? What the hell are you doing?”- He inquires with a smile.

“Hey Birthday boy!”- Stiles greets quickly, carefully trying to get up, but as soon as he stands on his feet, he falls with his face on the fluffy carpet. 

“Oh my god…”- Scott gasps, running to help his boyfriend out.

“‘kay, give me a minute.”- He announces, getting up by himself.- “I’m okay! I’m okay.”- Stiles assures with a smile.

“Why are you dressed like that, sir?”- Scott inquires, curious about what his sir has in mind.

“Isn’t that obvious? I’m your birthday gift.”- Stiles blinks, shaking his hips from side to side.

“W-hat?”- He’s quite confused, because it couldn’t mean what he is thinking right now. 

“First things first. This stay between us, okay?”- Stiles starts and as soon as he receives a nod, he goes on.-“I’ll be your sub for the night.”

Now that’s something shocking. Scott never thought that his sir would submit, especially for his own sub. Stiles always made clear that he’s not a switch, so the fact that he’s submitting now must be a divine gift from gods or something, but Scott couldn’t even complain. He’s breathless, trying to digest all this information.

“Sir I can’t… I don’t even know how… Sir I can’t.”- It’s strange, because Scott knows a lot about himself and knows exactly what he is and what he likes. He’s a masochist, so making his sir feel the pain doesn’t sound quite right.

“Hey, stop thinking for a while, all right? Just come and get some. You can do everything you want. I mean, almost everything. I have limits too, right? Remember that I’m just 147 pounds of pale skin and fragile bones.”- He adds, because his tolerance to pain wasn’t one of the highests. 

Scott bites his lips for a while, not sure of how he should start. The idea of controlling his own sir is more than arousing, but he doesn’t want to be disrespectful in any way, so he starts slowly, quite unsure of what to do. He knows how to dominate; of course he does, especially because he knows what he likes as a sub. Now he just need to discover what Stiles wants.

“Come here.”- He orders confident even though he feels a little hesitant inside. 

Stiles gladly kneels on the floor,sliding his sensible knees on the floor, following to the couch. Even though he has bad knees, he decides to crawl anyways to please his boyfriend.

When he arrives, he keeps his back straight and eyes fixed on the floor. For a brief moment Scott doesn’t say anything; he just keeps still, admiring Stiles for the very first time. He never stopped to look to his sir’s body before. Not that it’s not important, but there are other things about him that appeal more to Scott.

“Wow…”- He gasps, lifting Stiles by the waist. He never thought his sir could be so light.

In the first glance, everyone could see that Stiles is not the usual skinny guy; He’s quite well built, with small muscles and small abs. And yet, his milky pale skin and soft red knuckles give him a very innocent look; he could be even more dainty if it wasn’t for the nice amount of hair in his forearms, happy trail and legs. 

Scott takes his time to enjoy the small and lean muscular body in his hands. He can’t help but wrap his mouth in one of the dark nipples, sucking it gently yet firmly. He would have a great time playing with Stiles. 

“You look just like a baby deer…”- Scott points out, smiling as the other man blushes with the name. “I will call you Bambi.”- He decides. 

“Yes sir. Thank you for giving me a name.”- Stiles appreciates, casually lifting his head. He never called anyone of sir besides his dad, but oddly enough, he doesn’t feel awkward about calling his boyfriend like this.

“Look at that… You could have any dom at your feet, Bambi… Your body is just wow…”- Scott whispers, nibbling and smiling as Stiles keeps blushing. – “Your skin turns red so easily! Just imagine the marks they could do…”

“You can do it if you want to…”- Stiles blushes. No one ever talked about his body like that.

“Shhh…”- Scott shushes him with a kiss. He’s not a fan of causing his sir’s pain, so he thought about something Stiles had made with him in their eighth month. 

After a very lazy make out, he finally gets up from the couch, being followed by Stiles to the kitchen. Scott takes his time to undo the ropes that tied his boyfriend’s down, making sure to only keep Stiles’ pulses completely restrained. He grabs everything he needs and places them all on the table. 

“Sir, can you help me to…”- Stiles asks, looking for an aluminum tray. 

“Of course.”-Scott smiles, helping his boyfriend to dress the leather support for the tray on his chest.- “I will be waiting on the couch.

Stiles nods, trying his best to grab the snacks with his mouth and place them carefully on the tray; He knows he’s one of the most clumsy people from Beacon Hills, so he had to watch out to not stumble upon anything and not trip on his own feet.

The way back to the living room is not as hard as he thought it would be. He makes sure to keep his back straight, awkwardly walking towards the couch. Scott is so much better at carrying trays on his chest. Now Stiles could see how hard it was to carry something like that without being able to use his hands. 

“Your dinner, sir.”- Stiles announces, carefully kneeling to deposit the tray on the height of Scott’s knees.

“Good boy.”- Scott smiles, caressing Stiles’ hair before grabbing the tray, but Stiles’ pain on the knees was clear. There was a reason of why he couldn’t keep kneeling so much.-“Hey bambi, get yourself comfortable. There’s no need to get on your knees for me.

“Thank you sir.”- Hissing, Stiles unmakes his position, now sitting comfortable with his bum on the fluffy carpet. 

The dinner is quite peaceful. Stiles remains sitting at his boyfriend’s feet while Scott enjoys his meal. Sometimes he would stop eating to stroke Stiles’ hair or press a kiss on the top of his head and once he’s done with his meal, Scott leaves the plate in the kitchen and returns to the same spot. He wouldn’t bother in doing the dishes tonight; he could clean everything on the next morning. Now he has some other priorities to take care of.

“Come here.”- Effortlessly he lifts Stiles by the waist, putting him on his lap. 

Stiles blushes hard when he feels Scott’s warm mouth pressing against his fair neck. That’s his weak spot and Scott knows it like no one else. He takes his time to give little bites and kisses, leaving marks everywhere and soon a particularly hard bite takes a loud gasp from Stiles.

It’s incredible how reddish the spot turns and soon gains a purple-ish hue. His skin is indeed very sensitive to bruises. Scott starts giving a nice slap across Stiles’ ass, making him hiss lowly with the unexpected contact.

After some rubbing, five more slaps are stricken against his skin. Scott knows exactly what he’s doing; he applies a very good pressure on his boyfriend’s skin. His slaps are quite slow and yet, with a lot of strength applied, so strong that Stiles had to hid his face against Scott’s neck to muffle his own hisses.

“Oh my god…”- He gasps. That’s really new for Stiles, because no one had ever touched him like that and he’s positive about not being a masochist, but the pain is quite exquisite; different from everything he ever felt before and he's starting to like it a lot.

“Does it feel okay?”- Scott inquires, worried about his boyfriend.

“Yeah… Ouch…”- Stiles almost bites his tongue when he feels a very hard strike against his bum.

After every strike, Scott would give a nice rub on the red spot and press soft kisses on Stiles’ cheeks, as is somehow it helped him to ease the pain. 

Scott finally leaves him in the couch after some more spanking to search for some toys. As soon as he finds the blindfold and the riding crop, he grabs them and takes them to the living room. Stiles is more than curious to know what’s going to happen next.

Very gently, Scott lifts his boyfriend from the floor and takes him to their room. The bed would be very useful on their next play. Still unsure, Stiles gives a few steps forward, showing his back to Scott. 

“Is this okay?”- Scott questions as he undo the knots. When Stiles nods with a small smile and says 'green', that’s the permission Scott needs to move on.

He leaves the ropes behind and grabs Stiles’ leather cuffs, dressing them on his boyfriend’s pulses before hanging it on the hooks of their bed, then he properly blindfolds him, making sure that everything’s okay before stepping on the next level.

“Green…”- Stiles replies a little hesitant this time. He has absolutely no idea of what’s going to happen next. 

“What’s your word?”- Scott whispers, giving a nice bite on Stiles earlobe.

“Batman.”- Stiles smiles goofily. 

Scott just laughs, shaking his head before taking his own pants off, wearing nothing but his red boxers. He starts slowly, plating soft kisses around Stiles’ body, sometimes biting, sometimes scratching his nails against the pale skin. He barely starts and Stiles is already wearing a lot of red marks.

“Tickle tickle…”- Scott whispers, ticking Stiles’ everywhere.

“F….That’s totally unfair! You’re cruel…”- Stiles laughs, because tickles are by far his worst enemies. 

Every tickle is followed by soft licks and a soft bites. If any other person laid their eyes on Stiles right now, they would probably think that he’s feverish, for his whole body is completely red; red knees, red knuckles, red cheeks; But the tables turn when Scott grabs one of the nipples between his teeth, pulling it harshly. That’s when Stiles gapes with a painful look, trying his best to not yell. That’s when the small strikes of riding crop starts to hit his thighs. 

It hurts like hell since Stiles never felt the leather of a crop against his skin and even thought Scott is being very gentle, the hits hurt a lot. It’s a matter of time until Stiles finally starts to whimper in pain. 

The thing about Scott is that he has a very high tolerance for pain, something that doesn’t happen with his sir. Stiles is far too sensitive for this kind of intense pain; he bites his lips and clenches his fists but soon the strikes stop and he could feel a lot of soothing kisses over the bruises.

“Good boy… You took it so well…”-Scott praises, capturing Stiles lips for a passionate kiss. He wouldn’t cause him any pain anymore. 

“Thank you sir...”- Stiles gasps. It’s a shock in the first ten seconds, but then a smile is drawn in his lips and he’s ready for more.

Most part of the scene is about Stiles and his pleasure. Scott tries his favorites; hot wax, ice cubes and a very nice oil massage. Stiles feels in heaven every time Scott touches him. It’s a delight that he would never regret, even though subbing is definitely not his thing, but he gives his best to make it work and in the end, after two hours of play in a row, Scott finally finishes the scene, leaving a very satisfied Stiles in bed while he cleans his mess around the room.

“That was amazing, sir!”- Scott points out, turning to his old sub self mode. 

“Yeah… I would say different. Really different but cool at the same time. Fuck… My ass is totally trashed. ” – Stiles complains, massaging his bruised bums. "But it was totally worth it! A+! 

“Aw, I’m sorry! I promise to make it up for you.” – Scott laughs, taking his collar to the bed.

Stiles helps Scott to dress the collar and grabs a huge red gift wrapping from nowhere. Scott is sure that he haven’t seen this package during their fun times.

“What’s that? It’s for me?”- Scott couldn’t believe that his boyfriend is about to give him another birthday gift. 

“Uh, uh, don’t even give me that look of ‘you didn’t need to buy anything’. You deserve all the gifts in the world.”- He starts, knowing that if he didn't say it, Scott would start his never ending list of reasons why he doesn't deserve so many gifts.

With a big smile upon his face, Scott rushed himself to open the wrap and when he finally sees what it is, his mouths drops into a little ‘o’. He has been talking about this sounding kit for months with his sir. He never thought that Stiles would take his idea seriously.

“Oh my god… Wow… Thank you so much sir…”- He says, wrapping his arms around Stiles, giving him a very tight hug. 

“So…”- Stiles licks his his lips.-“Wanna test your new toys?”- He offers with a deviant smile. 

“Oh hell yeah…”- Scott couldn't even imagine how it’s going to feel in the morning. Either way he didn’t care. The more painful, the more delightful.

**To be continued…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohh yeah, Stiles would make a nice sub ( if he was one 8D) Well guys we're almost done!! wee
> 
> Just one more chapter to go <3 Oh, if you haven't noticed, that's where Scott 'werewolfiness' is in this fanfic :D ( the very high tolerance for pain)
> 
> -Here's what sounding is for those who doesn't know it. p.s: it's quite painful ( well,not for masochits, but still)-
> 
> http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Urethral_sounding
> 
> (NSWF ahead - AKA porn )
> 
> Some anons asked me for examples of what is a 'gentle dom' on my sideblog, so, here it goes:
> 
> -This is one type of gentle dom - ( there are lots of gentle dom, but this one is the most 'obvious' one)
> 
> http://www.manhub.com/watch/157047/gay-uses-his-whip-on-a-bounded/
> 
> \- Not a gentle dom. Just a dom (this is a switch couple. Ignore the rest of the video, 'cause there are two different movies in one video. Pay attention to the second dom. P.S: THIS ONE IS HARDCORE, BEWARE.)-
> 
> http://www.manhub.com/watch/42391/gay-hunk-tied-upside-down-in-bdsm-sex/
> 
> It might sound strange, but actually it's not that hard. Gentle dom is just a title. Not all the doms are gentle, besides, gentle doms rarely beat their subs. They're more into power and manhandling their subs, but again, not all the doms are the same. There are gentle doms who does enjoy inflicting pain to their subs (Stiles type here) , but you had to watch the way they handle the spanking/ punishments to understand a little better. It's completely different from the way a dom (not gentle) handles it. 
> 
> There are lots of types of dom, but as requested I'm posting here two examples for non-kink people (aka vanilla) understand a little better :)


	9. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After so many months, Scott finally conviced Stiles to open a blog

**Epilogue**

It took a lot of insistence and persuasion from Scott to Stiles finally give in and start a cooking blog. After accomplishing one year together, they decided to make an account and even though Scott said that having a free account on blogspot was enough, in the end Stiles picked a paid domain, under the premise that it would be a little more personal this way. He liked to feel exclusive and Scott knew that little fact better than anyone.

The first post was pretty simple, more like an introduction of both and what the blog would show toits readers , it was pretty easy, but the hardest part was choosing the name. They’d spent a whole weekend trying to figure something out between Scott’s reports and Stiles appointments.

“Wow, choosing a name was not supposed to be that hard.”- Scott commented, scratching his head. He never had trouble to find creative blog names before. 

“Ugh, I can’t think about anything either. Google is fucking us up right now.”- Stiles licked his lips.- “Every single cool name was already picked.”

“How about Cooking With Stiles?”- Scott offers pensively.

“Nah, too common. Plus, this is also your blog. We need something related to both of us, okay?”- Stiles retorted, as he massaged his boyfriend’s naked thighs. 

“Hm… Hey! How about ‘La petit cuisine’?”- French names were cute, he thought.

“Too cute… Definitely not like us. We need help.”- Stiles bites his lips, caressing the nape of his neck. That was something he always did when he didn’t get what he wanted right away.

Suddenly Scott’s eyes lit up as if he had discovered the secret of the universe. –“ How about Adventures in the Kitchen?”

Stiles opened his mouth to argue, but nodded in agreement at the same time, but it wasn’t still quite right. He kept quiet for a while, just thinking when about names when a simple detail was enough to enlighten his mind: Scott’s collar. His boyfriend was wearing it at the moment and looking quite proud of himself.

“Not bad, kitten… Sometimes you got things right. Ouch!”- Stiles bit the tip his tongue with a smile, when he received a slap on his arm. –“ How about ‘Adventures of a Kinky Kitchen.’

For a brief moment, Scott looked quite confused, but when the idea finally caught him up, he liked it almost instantly. It was the perfect name for them and for what they had in mind. Both were kinksters, both enjoyed the pleasures of the fine cuisine. The idea itself was to make some kind of an online diary about their experiences both in kitchen and bed, something that neither have ever seen before, so it seemed like a promising idea. 

“It’s an awesome name!”- Scott cheered. He couldn’t wait to start blogging again like the old times.

On the first week they had very simple posts with everyday recipes and some curiosities about themselves. It was a surprise when they found out that their blog had already twelve followers in one week, each one with different comments and the surprise was that their crowd was not only formed by kinky folks, but non-kinky followers as well.

The initial idea was quite genius, because there was really no blog that mixed both subjects like this, especially in such a funny way and mysterious way. There were no photos of their faces on the blog, but everyone could see very well-taken food pictures and eventually some gifs and pictures of their torsos and legs, sometimes even their toys. 

Heather, a girl from New York was their first followers and she made sure to comment on every single one of their posts, especially the spicy ones. Firstly she was very shy, but then the kinky posts became her favorites. 

It wasn’t a porn exclusive blog though sometimes they would post some personal spanking, canning and even some bareback gifs. That was probably the x factor that brought even more followers to their blog and suddenly when they realized, after four months blogging they had already reached the mark of 700 followers. 

From all the posts, Scott’s favorites were the Q & A ones, because he got to tell a little more about himself and find out more about his followers as well. Of course some visitors were inappropriate sometimes, but neither Stiles nor Scott cared much since they were having fun at least and that was all that mattered.

“Pff… Guess what? Another guest asking me to record a video. Some guys seriously need to fuck off.”- Stiles bit his lips, deleting the comment without hesitation. 

“Oh hey, that one is cool.”- Scott pointed to the next question. That was by far the most interesting question they ever had.

Stiles stopped to think for a while and then started to type a proper answer. He was planning to take a picture with Scott to make a post about it, because something like that was really important. 

‘I was going to answer this one via reply ,but in the end we decided to make a post about it. The user Immabe89 dropped a very interesting question for us, so here it goes the answer:

**\- What is intimacy for you both?’- ******

_‘Well, Immabe89, Intimacy means so much more than I can explain. You have no idea. First, the idea of intimacy sometimes is misinterpreted to things related to bed, but trust me, it’s way more than this! Intimacy it’s not only physical. It doesn’t even need to have anything physical at all. Sometimes intimacy is basically allowing someone else into your thoughts. You also can let people get intimate with your mind. The emotional intimacy is very important too, especially in our relationship._

_See, Immabe89, I can’t speak for all the couples, but I surely can talk about me and about us. That’s what intimacy is for us. I know that for outsiders it looks like it's just sex and kinky stuff, but it’ not just that. I mean, if sex make you happy it’s okay, more power to you dude, but for us there are so many important things besides that. I can’t even explain what happens between us because it’s literally just between the two of us. Oh, Scott is saying that he feels the same way I do, so here’s your answer. There’s no perfect relationship you know? It’s up to every single couple find their own anchors. ‘_

“And the end.”- Stiles finished typing with a small smirk before adding a photo of both of them holding hands.

“That was great! You really have a way with words, don’t you?”- Scott smiles, approaching to catch Stiles lips between his.

Stiles just smiles, enjoying the smoothness of his boyfriend’s lips against his. –“Funny how I also have a way with other things, you know? Wanna test it?” – He jokes as they pulled apart.

“Shut up.”- Scott just laughs, hiding his face onto Stiles’ neck. He just loved where their relationship was right now.

Sometimes he had to remind himself that it was not a dream. It seemed almost impossible that he found the love of his life online. Melissa always said that her son shouldn’t trust in the internet people, but for once, breaking the rules has never been so good. 

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we are with another ending! I hope you guys liked <3 Oh, yeah this is officially my last sciles (finally yaay) ;D
> 
> Thanks for everyone who’s been reading and subscribing my stories since the first day I’ve started writing sciles! It’s been a honor and a pleasure to write for you guys <3 You know where to find me :)
> 
> Huge thanks to Ravenclaw1991, xyaoyu ,pixierosedragon, poft1995, derrthe, SolitarianKnight, Andr3wEzz, ellabelladani, TorchwoodCardiff, losttillyourefound, astrospace, knight_move, ILoveSterek , YaoiMadness, Glutenfree and Sophia_Clark!
> 
> See you around ;D

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry folks, this is not going to be a 'skype/omegle' version,this is just an introduction! There's more to come!
> 
> Feel free to follow me on tumblr if you want to *3*
> 
> vickykun.tumblr.com


End file.
